Never Say Goodbye
by sammynanci
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester y Bobby no esperaban que detrás un efímero batir de alas una traición los sorprendiera y lo que Dean no esperaba era que su hermano fuera usado como rehén por quien creyó su mejor amigo. hurtSam,protective/worried/angstDean y protective caring Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! *se esconde detrás de su gran sofá" Sí, soy yo de nuevo, no están viendo visiones, jejeje Después de un larguísimo hiatus he decidido retornar a este fandom maravilloso pero que también me ha provocado no pocos disgustos y dolores de cabeza. No estaría de más decir que casi no vuelvo, estuve a punto de abandonar para siempre esta afición que amaba-tanto sea leer como escribir fanfics-no sólo porque las temporadas 9 (desde la mitad) y casi toda la 10 me decepcionaron tanto que por poco dejo de mirar mi amada serie. No quiero entrar en detalles porque quizás no termino más con este prólogo y mucho menos si añado mis otros motivos por los que no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de escribir por lo que para hacer esto un poco más breve sólo quiero decir tres cosas:**_

 _ **-**_ **Gracias a Soloyoyo, Sarah** **y** **MoonzerratLhea-14 quien con sus reviews y mails de apoyo y palabras de preocupación por mi demora en reaparecer me dieron ánimos y alegría al saber que todavía me recordaban y que les gustaron leer mis fics y , más que nada, volver a leer alguno de ellos. Al abrir la bandeja de entrada de ese mail que no toco desde que no publico me llevé esa grata sorpresa y sé que me olvido de alguien más que puso en favoritos a Always y I´ll sleep por lo que mil disculpas y miles de gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

 **-Gracias a que AL FIN parece que se han acordado de que Sam & Dean y Dean & Sam como hermanos y cazadores son lo que hizo esta serie lo que es y que quizás el brotherly love no esté perdido, snif, snif, no quiero ni acordarme lo que sufrí en estas temporadas.**

 **-Gracias a que se me ocurrió volver a leer todas mis historias publicadas ya que estaba extrañando tanto el brotherly love y el protective Dean y no ese demon Dean que casi me mata a mí también me dije que no podía dejar este fanfic sin terminar, y por lo tanto, tampoco las demás historias que afortunadamente no publiqué todavía y que duermen en mis carpetas (pero que están, están, jejeje) Así que me dije, que no debo ser la única que necesita calmar los nervios pre season 11, no debo ser la única que extraña temporadas anteriores y que esta espera es demasiado TEDIOSA (se terminaron todas las series buenas que veía, me cacho!) y que por lo tanto**

 **I´M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKK *_* -please, don´t hurt me, jejejej-La cosa es así, decidí borrar Never Say Goodbye y publicarla de nuevo, pero, no se preocupen quien haya dejado su review correspondiente, también los atesoro en mis documentos en la pc así como mis hojas de Word.**

 **Cuando terminen de leer todos (dos o tres días entre uno y otro capítulo) tendrán todo más fresquito así leen el final como corresponde y no más de un año después. ¿Les parece bien así? *espera que sí y huye a seguir escribiendo el final-casi-final* jajajaj Las que me conocen saben que si me extiendo es por culpa de que ya llevo como 12 hojas y no sé si lo termino ahí o lo separo muahahahahh (la risa malvada tenía que volver también,jejej)**

 **En fin, ahora sí, con algunos pequeños retoques acá vamos con el capítulo 1 y no se me da la gana de aclarar el disclaimer porque a esta altura (11 años después) ya todo el mundo sabe que no me pertenecen, buaaaahhhh y que hago esto sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah.**

 **También recuerden que esto pasó en mi cabecita como escena perdida desde el episodio en el episodio 6x22 y que también el 7x1 merece una escena perdida que ya tengo ahí dando vueltas *silba con disimulo y se retira* jjajajaj**

 **Ah! Y me falta aclarar por si aparecen nuevas lectoras y no saben esto de mí que todos mis fanfics llevan por título algún tema de alguno de los cd de Bon Jovi del cual soy casi tan fan como de Supernatural jjejej**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Never say goodbye**_

 _ **(Nunca digas adiós)**_

En la soledad de ese callejón polvoriento los hermanos Winchester contemplaban apesadumbrados como Bobby bajaba suavemente los párpados de Elle testigos impotentes de la muerte llevándola de regreso al purgatorio desde donde había escapado hacía ya tanto tiempo. La vieja amiga del cazador apenas pudo decirles los planes de Castiel, su anterior aliado ahora complotado con el nuevo rey del infierno, cuando tantos años vividos se le escaparon en pocos minutos junto con la sangre que empapaba su camisa. La frustración, la furia y el dolor fueron ganando un lugar en el corazón del experimentado cazador ante la pérdida innecesaria de una víctima más en el juego entre el cielo y el infierno.

Monstruo o no era una buena mujer y, cuando cerró sus párpados, su ceño fruncido fue la cabal muestra de que esa muerte había calado hondo en su alma.

-Lamento mucho que haya tenido que pasar esto-la voz de Castiel se escuchó de pronto detrás del apenas audible batir de sus alas y los tres humanos que habían sido sus amigos se voltearon sorprendidos ante la aparición de quien había sido uno de los culpables de esa muerte. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de pensar en que ella fue dejada ahí como un señuelo para ellos ya que la voz de Castiel se hizo oír nuevamente-Crowley perdió el control-agregó y la breve sorpresa que sintió Bobby ante la aparición del ángel se trocó en furia.

La habían torturado, la habían usado como un objeto al que se descarta luego de que sirvió a un propósito. Tan poco valor a la vida, no le importaba si era humana o no, tensó todos sus músculos al sentir la tremenda necesidad de saltar encima de ese maldito traidor.

-Sí, apuesto a que todo lo hizo Crowley, desgraciado-prácticamente le gruñó mientras su mano se lanzó hacia delante apretando con fuerza el brazo de Dean, quien inconscientemente se había trasladado delante suyo, para apartarlo de su camino. Toda su ira dirigida a un solo objetivo sin pensar siquiera que un leve movimiento de la mano del ángel podía causarle mucho más daño que lo que él le infligiría si podía darle el puñetazo que tantas ganas tenía de darle.

Las manos de sus muchachos apoyándose en su pecho detuvieron de inmediato su intento de hacer justicia por mano propia, la preocupación evidente en sus miradas cuando se dieron cuenta de la confrontación inminente en la que el hombre al que la vida había llevado a ocupar el lugar de un padre iba a salir perdiendo. De inmediato, Dean tomó el lugar del confrontador aunque su mirada aún estaba teñida con el dolor de la desilusión, el desconcierto y la frustración con que descubría que cada paso del ángel más cerca de su soberbio propósito lo alejaba aún más del amigo, casi un hermano, que una vez había sido.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes verlo? ¡Estás totalmente descarriado!-exclamó el mayor de los Winchester en un desesperado intento por llegar hasta la conciencia de quien fuera uno más de la familia. Sus ojos verdes demasiado brillantes miraron directamente al rostro del ángel quien, con gesto malhumorado, lo interrumpió con vehemencia.

-¡Basta! ¡No me importa lo que pienses!-el ceño aún más fruncido de Dean recibió estas palabras sintiendo el golpe de la certeza implícita detrás de ellas hundiéndose con fuerza en su corazón.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

El ángel que lo rescatara del infierno, el que poco a poco se transformó en parte de su familia, el que era uno más de su equipo, el que aprendió que tanto los humanos como los ángeles eran dueños de su propio destino y luchó lado a lado con ellos para darle la oportunidad a la raza humana de hacer uso de su libre albedrío, había equivocado el camino y confundido el privilegio de tener la libertad y el poder de tomar tus propias decisiones con el ansia de triunfar sobre quien tenía el control del cielo sin importar los medios ni las consecuencias de las acciones que realizara para ello

-Intenté hacerlos entender. No escucharon-agregó y algo en ese tono casi teñido de amenaza hizo vibrar en inmediata alerta los instintos protectores del mayor de los Winchester quien, en una respuesta prácticamente inconsciente, tensó su cuerpo al escucharlo dando un imperceptible paso hacia su hermano al que sentía respirando a su lado-Así que déjenme hacerlo fácil-continuó el ángel haciendo una breve pausa al ver las miradas plenas de desazón, confusión e ira de los humanos a quienes aún consideraba sus amigos por lo que su tono de voz se suavizó y una chispa del antiguo ángel que ellos conocieron quiso restablecer su brillo sobre la molestia y el cansancio que le estaban causando en ese momento-Por favor, vayan a casa y déjenme detener a Rafael-un destello de esperanza brilló en su mirada junto con la súplica de sus palabras pero tan pronto como había aparecido se desvaneció cuando la firmeza de la decisión que ya había tomado endureció como el hielo sus ojos azules-No lo pediré de nuevo-y ahí fue cuando Dean pudo sentir como la esperanza por recuperarlo se desvanecía detrás de la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Sólo un ángel que seguía órdenes, un jugador más tratando de mover sus piezas para ganar en ese juego de ajedrez que tanto ángeles como demonios habían diagramado para ellos.

-Bien, porque creo que sabes la respuesta-replicó desafiante, la frustración y el enojo creciendo en iguales proporciones a la desilusión que rasgaba su última esperanza de recuperar a uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en su vida y uno de los pocos por los que moriría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Castiel parpadeó y volteó la mirada lejos de Dean acusado por el impacto de las emociones subyacentes en esos ojos verdes esmeralda que expresaron mejor que cualquier palabra lo que en ese momento estaba pensando, de repente sintiendo como el pesar de lo que estaba por hacer nublaba su determinación opacando el brillo azul de su mirada. Frunció el ceño y fijó su vista en el suelo para no delatar esa breve debilidad, que tanto la expresión de Dean, como el tenso y emotivo silencio de los otros dos cazadores que habían sido parte de su único grupo de amigos, ocasionaran en su interior.

-Ojalá no hubiéramos llegado a esto-dijo con pesar y el rubio tensó la mandíbula ya cansado de tanto palabrerío sin sentido y, aún sin darse cuenta adonde se dirigía Castiel con sus palabras, sentía como la preocupación y la alarma aceleraban los latidos de su corazón en respuesta a unos instintos que llevaba arraigados en su alma desde que tenía memoria-Tengan la seguridad de que cuando esto termine-siguió hablando el ángel con la vista aún lejos de Dean quien cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nervioso por el tácito mensaje de peligro que le llegaba a su interior cada vez que Castiel escapaba de su mirada pero, fue en ese instante, cuando levantó la cabeza y dijo-salvaré a Sam, pero únicamente si se retiran-que la sensación de alarma que estaba alertando sus instintos protectores se consolidó en la certeza de que no había nada ni nadie más importante que su hermano para él. Toda preocupación y desilusión por el amigo que estaba perdiendo se trocó en furia cuando la amenaza de esas palabras desplazó la melancolía por su perdido amigo y el hermano mayor reclamó con fuerza su lugar.

-¿Salvar a Sam de qué?-su voz bajó a ese tono grave semejante al gruñido de advertencia del león protegiendo a la cría, reservado sólo para los que entraban en ese territorio en donde la sola amenaza a la integridad de su hermanito los convertían en el blanco de la furia protectora de Dean quien había crecido haciendo parte de su esencia el hecho de mantener a salvo a la mayor y única razón de su vida. Pero su apenas velada advertencia sólo encontró el vacío, Castiel se había ido y, aunque ese breve segundo podría haber sido de alivio, se transformó en una horrible sensación apretando su estómago con malos presagios.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear la cabeza, al igual que Bobby, hacia donde su hermano estaba parado sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco al ver aparecer de repente detrás de él al ángel que consideraba su amigo.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, sin tiempo para advertirle, sin tiempo para respirar o tan siquiera para decir su nombre sólo se transformó en el otro testigo de un ataque inesperado observando con impotencia el inesperado paso de una amistad hacia la peor traición en el momento en que Castiel levantó la mano para apoyarla en la sien de su hermano menor y el mundo se le viniera abajo al verlo sacudirse como si hubiera sido electrocutado.

Sam había escuchado esas palabras y de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda que se trocó en una garra helada oprimiéndole el pecho cuando vio a Castiel materializarse otra vez tan cerca de él y sólo tuvo tiempo para ver como la mano del ángel se acercaba a su sien antes de que un crujido resonara en su cabeza inundando su visión con una luz resplandeciente que de repente cambió a colores rojos y naranjas cuando sus pupilas se llenaron de colores semejantes al fuego. Un calor ardiente traspasó su piel y ese escalofrío que había sentido se desvaneció tan de repente como había llegado tornándose en un caótico espiral de calor abrasador donde las imágenes y los sonidos se mezclaban en furioso torbellino. Un rugido penetrante atronó en sus oídos mientras garras invisibles lo arrastraban hacia un abismo donde comenzó a hundirse a pesar de que desesperadamente trató de aferrarse al único sonido que distinguió por sobre los demás.

-¡SAM!-la voz de Dean sonó rota y desesperada, el pánico apoderándose de él ante la repetición de esa pesadilla que comenzara cuando escuchó el golpe de su hermano al caer duramente al suelo polvoriento de esa casa abandonada y verlo sufrir esa convulsión que lo había aterrado casi tanto como la quietud mortal que luego se apoderó de él.

Aunque la sorpresa o la angustia que sofocara su respiración al escuchar el quejido dolorido de Sam antes de comenzar a desmoronarse hacia el piso del callejón no fueron suficientes como para evitar que saltara hacia delante impulsado por sus afilados instintos de protección.

-¡SAM!-volvió a gritar su nombre con desesperación cuando el peso del joven cazador dobló sus rodillas hacia el suelo, sosteniéndolo con toda la fuerza que le permitió el temblor del pánico que amenazaba nublar su juicio-¡Bobby, ayúdame!-casi rugió a pesar de que sintió como el viejo amigo tomó las piernas de Sam y lo ayudó a llevarlo hacia abajo.

-¡Mantén su cabeza quieta, Dean!-la voz ronca de Bobby no pudo ocultar el nudo de preocupación que se instalara en su pecho, el recuerdo de la convulsión de Sam dentro del cuarto de pánico cuando lo tenían encerrado por su adicción a la sangre de demonio volviendo con fuerza arrolladora a su mente hizo que le ordenara al mayor algo innecesario ya que el joven cazador abrazaba fuertemente el torso de su hermano contra su pecho, un brazo rodeando sus hombros apretándolo contra sí mientras que su brazo derecho mantenía una mano fuerte y cuidadosa en la mejilla terriblemente pálida del chico sosteniéndolo contra su corazón en el intento inconsciente de ofrecerle su presencia sólida y reconfortante y alejarlo del abismo de dolor donde parecía estar hundiéndose.

-¡Sammy, te tengo! ¿Sammy?-el rubio lo llamó desesperado contando los segundos que pasaban impiadosos entre cada sacudida espasmódica, su voz quebrada de dolor de pronto se llenó de ese tono enérgico tan parecido al de su padre al que el muchacho había respondido aún a pesar de esa rebeldía que se hiciera parte de su personalidad cuando la adolescencia dio paso a las famosas peleas por la independencia-¡No se te ocurra dejarme! ¿Me oyes? ¡Quédate conmigo!-le ordenó con voz dura apretándolo aún más fuerte contra su pecho sin importarle la mirada de Bobby fija en ellos aunque la atención del viejo parecía centrarse en apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre las piernas de Sam tratando de mantenerlo quieto sin hacerle daño-¡Lucha Sammy, lucha contra esto, por favor!-la súplica surgió nuevamente en su voz cuando un quejido lastimero salió de la boca de su hermano hundiéndose en su corazón como una daga.

No soportaba verlo sufrir así otra vez, el manto oscuro de la desesperación, demasiado pesado y demasiado familiar lo arrastraban lejos del pánico demasiado cansado como para justificar una demanda

 **"** _ **¿Por qué?"**_

Sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas gritaban esa pregunta cuando elevó su mirada al cielo en un breve destello de súplica antes de que se tornaran en un brillo furioso de impotencia y enojo contra quien había hecho daño a lo único sagrado que tenía en este mundo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldito bastardo hijo de puta! ¡CASTIEL!-gritó Dean cuando otro gemido ahogado de su hermano se escapó por su garganta cuando su cuerpo se arqueó, estremeciéndose violentamente entre los brazos de Dean quien lo sujetó con la fuerza de la desesperación contra su pecho mientras Bobby sostenía las piernas del menor hacia abajo con el peso de su cuerpo, una mano volando hacia el pecho de Sam para controlar los latidos de su corazón y la respiración-¡Sammy, cálmate, estoy aquí!-exclamó Dean con un dejo de esperanza en la voz cuando en medio de esos segundos interminables de convulsiones escuchó un susurro quebrado pidiendo por su nombre.

Pero esa breve ilusión se diluyó tan rápido como las gotas de rocío con la salida del sol porque después de que Sam apenas murmurara el nombre de su hermano nuevamente se sacudió con violencia, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, un gruñido profundo, ronco, como si su voz estuviera dañada por años y años de gritos de dolor se escapó por sus labios que se abrieron de pronto en la búsqueda desesperada de un oxígeno que se escapaba como la arena entre los dedos desde sus pulmones aplastados por el peso de una oleada sofocante de calor.

-¡SAM!-gritó Dean asustado como nunca en su vida. Esta convulsión no sólo estaba siendo más larga y, obviamente más dolorosa que la que sufriera en la casa abandonada, sino que parecía que con cada estremecimiento, con cada temblor de su hermano, más cerca estaba de perderlo para siempre porque aunque sentía su cuerpo junto al suyo, aunque sentía el latido frenético de su corazón latiendo casi al unísono con el de él compartiendo el mismo dolor en una empatía que los uniera como las dos partes de un todo desde que tenían memoria, aunque por sus venas palpitara en veloz recorrido la misma sangre, Dean podía sentir que el alma de Sam era lo que estaba diluyéndose poco a poco escapando lejos de sus brazos protectores que desesperadamente estaban ofreciéndole, en ese reflejo silencioso de su infancia, un refugio al que aferrarse.

Y cuando de repente, tan rápido como había llegado, el último y más violento sacudón se detuvo y Sam cayó completamente flojo contra su hermano, su brazo derecho cayendo contra el polvoriento suelo del callejón antes de que pudiera retenerlo para evitar que golpee contra el suelo, desmoronándose como un castillo de arena ante el embate de una enorme ola del mar, pálido y sudoroso, su cabello castaño pegado contra una frente despejada de ese ceño fruncido de dolor que había mantenido durante toda la convulsión, quedándose tan quieto, tan inmóvil, tan silencioso que Dean sintió que su corazón prácticamente dejaba de latir, una garra helada de miedo le atenazó la garganta, un sollozo ahogado escapó por sus labios cuando sintió el escalofrío de Cold Oak emerger en su memoria y sólo tuvo fuerzas para inclinar su cabeza apoyando la mejilla en el cabello de su hermano deseando desesperadamente escuchar nuevamente el sonido ahogado de su voz porque ésta le dejaba saber que Sam todavía estaba ahí, con él, que no lo había dejado-Sammy-murmuró ya sin aliento, apretando los ojos con fuerza con la vana ilusión de que al abrirlos esa pesadilla terminaría y, aunque el caos celestial, el infierno, el purgatorio, las luchas por el poder y la constante amenaza de las fuerzas de la oscuridad continuaran existiendo, su verdadera razón para continuar luchando estaría de pie junto a él.

-Está vivo Dean, está vivo-la voz de Bobby se escuchó extraña, más ronca que de costumbre cuando esas palabras casi irreales surgieron desde el silencio sofocante, paralizante, que flotaba en el ambiente en empatía con los sentimientos de los cazadores, cuando Sam se derrumbó inmóvil en los brazos de su hermano-Su corazón está latiendo, hijo ¿Me oyes?-el cazador al que la vida lo llevara a ocupar un puesto largamente vacante en la vida de los Winchester sentía como el peso de esa responsabilidad estrangulaba su garganta al no poder contemplar el consuelo, la protección y el alivio que tanto el uno como el otro habían largamente merecido, esa certeza gritándole desde el centro de su pecho habiendo sido testigo de cómo sus vidas fueron un continuo sacrificio donde lo único que los mantenía en pie era ser hermanos y no cazadores.

Porque aunque fueran condenadamente buenos en lo que hacían, por herencia y por elección, saberse unidos, estar juntos y confiar ciegamente en el otro era por lo que ambos luchaban con más fuerza por sobre ninguna otra cosa. Y eso lo confirmaba cada vez que uno de los dos resultaba herido, la estabilidad lograda dentro del formidable dúo que se complementaba como nunca antes hubiera visto en dos personas aparentemente opuestas se desequilibraba lentamente como cuando una grieta comienza a abrirse paso en la firmeza de un lago congelado después del golpe inesperado de un enorme peso.

-¡Dean!-reclamó con firmeza dando un pequeño sacudón en el hombro tenso del hermano mayor intentando desesperadamente rescatarlo de esa parálisis de pánico en la que había caído cuando la otra mitad de su alma comenzó a desvanecerse a pesar de la fuerza con la que intentaba retenerla en el cerco amoroso de su abrazo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Awww, amado brotherly love, cómo lo extraño *_***_

 _ **Sí ustedes también y si les ha gustado volver a leer esta historia o empezarla ya que nunca la habían leído sólo tienen que ir a Review this chapter , hacer click ahí y dejar sus pensamientos , críticas constructivas-con amor, please, no atenten contra mis musas, jejee- y si les gustaría leer más y más de mí.**_

 _ **Para las que no me conocen aclaro que este capítulo tiene apenas 4 hojas de Word jajajajaj (me río porque no saben lo que les espera si leen mi última historia que llegó a las 14 por capítulo jajajajja ( ustedes dirán si les parece corto, si quieren más largo, etc-disimulada manera de pedir reviews, la descarada tenía que volver, jajajaj- O no?**_

 _ **Hasta el sábado!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ejem, ejem, buenas y santas compañeras de sufrimiento (wtf? ) por los Winchester jejeje. Quien dice sábado dice lunes vayan sabiéndolo desde ahora jajajaj**

 **En serio, perdón por la demora, es evidente que no voy a tener que dar fechas, especialmente cuando se trata de un fin de semana ya que es obvio que ni siquiera vine por acá *sorry* Así que para no dilatar más esto dejemos que vuelva cuando pueda, y me obligaré a que no sean más de tres días, eso sí lo puedo prometer!**

 **Por lo tanto, acá estamos con el capítulo 2 y antes de que puedan leerlo, mis más calurosas palabras de agradecimiento para**

 **Inugami: AMIGA! La alegría que recibí cuando leí el primer review y vi que fuiste la primera lo sabes porque enseguida nos escribimos, jajaja. Pero quiero dejarlo bien claro por acá también: ME HICISTE MUY FELIZ con tu apoyo y tus palabras. Perdón por tu futura cuenta en el cardiólogo, jajajaj. No te me agotes tanto trabajando y disfruta de estos días de descanso. Te quiero un montonazo!**

 **Sarah: gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida a esta historia!**

 **Sav21samydeanspn: Hola! Gracias por agregar mi fic a favoritos y seguirla y dejar tu review, espero no decepcionarte cuando no encuentres wincest, yo nunca escribí ni escribiré pero si amas el amor de hermanos, eso seguro lo vas a encontrar.**

 **EloraP: Gracias por agregarla a tus favoritos con tan sólo un capítulo leído! Me encantó!**

 **Bien para terminar espero que les guste la imagen que elegí para esta historia (que oh, casualidad, jajaja, es la que corresponde al capítulo mencionado!**

 **Ahora sí, no digo más nada para que puedan leer (y emocionarse, aviso, después no digan que no les dije nada, ya que sigue la angustia por varios capis más,jejejej)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

…Porque aunque fueran condenadamente buenos en lo que hacían, por herencia y por elección, saberse unidos, estar juntos y confiar ciegamente en el otro era por lo que ambos luchaban con más fuerza por sobre ninguna otra cosa. Y eso lo confirmaba cada vez que uno de los dos resultaba herido, la estabilidad lograda dentro del formidable dúo que se complementaba como nunca antes hubiera visto en dos personas aparentemente opuestas se desequilibraba lentamente como cuando una grieta comienza a abrirse paso en la firmeza de un lago congelado después del golpe inesperado de un enorme peso.

-¡Dean!-reclamó con firmeza dando un pequeño sacudón en el hombro tenso del hermano mayor intentando desesperadamente rescatarlo de esa parálisis de pánico en la que había caído cuando la otra mitad de su alma comenzó a desvanecerse a pesar de la fuerza con la que intentaba retenerla en el cerco amoroso de su abrazo…

 **Supernatural**

…El joven Winchester levantó la mirada lentamente hacia Bobby, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas reflejaron el agradecimiento y el alivio que calentó su interior helado de miedo cuando las palabras y el silencioso mensaje de apoyo y protección de alguien que compartía con él la preocupación por Sam llegaron hasta su cerebro aturdido, una leve sonrisa en respuesta a esas palabras comenzó a formarse en sus labios mientras intentaba calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón para que el hermano mayor pudiera hacerse cargo nuevamente de todo.

Su responsabilidad, su razón para seguir adelante, la otra mitad de su ser yacía indefenso en sus brazos y la certeza de esa debilidad clavándose como un puñal en su corazón sumados al desconcierto y la sorpresa por el repentino ataque traicionero de quien había sido su amigo habían agrietado la fortaleza que él siempre había sido.

Pero la mirada fuerte de su padre adoptivo, su sólida presencia confortando su dolor, el mensaje de tranquilidad y alivio transmitido por esa mano callosa apretando la base de su cuello más esos instintos arraigados en lo más hondo de su ser, trocaron el escalofrío pesado del miedo recorriendo su cuerpo en esa cálida sensación que todos llaman amor. Y el hermano mayor que desde que tenía uso de razón se había hecho cargo de la protección y el cuidado del chiquillo de cabellos castaños y expresiva mirada sintió nuevamente como- y a pesar de que el pequeño había crecido más de lo esperado-la misma convicción de ser quien lo protegiera contra todos, por sobre todo y sin importar el como renació en su interior con fuerza.

Y así como un alud se desliza por la ladera de la montaña hasta cubrir con su arrolladora presencia todo lo que encontrara a su paso, toda su responsabilidad, todos sus instintos protectores y todo el amor que sentía por quien tenía en su regazo le devolvieron a su alma atormentada la calma que había perdido en esos interminables minutos de temor.

Eso hasta que una voz fuerte y enérgica sobresaltó la velada calma lograda por los cazadores preocupados que, absortos como estaban en el cuidado y la atención del joven cazador herido, no se habían percatado de la aparición repentina de otras personas en el callejón.

-¡No intenten nada raro y levanten las manos! ¡Ahora!-ordenó la voz gruesa y profunda. Bobby levantó la vista hasta ese momento fija en sus muchachos y vio parados a un par de metros de la espalda de Dean a dos policías que estaban apuntando sus armas hacia ellos.

Obviamente, la escena que apareciera ante los oficiales cuando llegaran al callejón atraídos por el eco de gritos desesperados no era la mejor como para que ahora no estuvieran apuntándoles con sus armas. El cuerpo ensangrentado de Elle más dos hombres inclinados sobre el cuerpo inerte de otro seguramente catalogaba como un crimen atroz.

-¡Bolas!-insultó Bobby por lo bajo, su mirada buscando de inmediato los ojos preocupados de Dean enviándole un mensaje de calma con el guiño apenas perceptible de uno de sus párpados y el apretón en el hombro del rubio quien, en lugar de levantar las manos como les habían ordenado, reforzó su abrazo protector en su hermano inconsciente-No disparen, no es lo que parece-dijo Bobby con calma mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-¡Dije que levanten las manos, los dos!-repitió enérgicamente el único que había hablado de los dos oficiales un hombre corpulento, canoso, evidentemente el que estaba a cargo ya que el otro era un joven delgado, bastante alto, cuyos ojos marrones enviaban nerviosas miradas desde los cazadores hasta el oficial mayor en espera de sus órdenes.

-¡No voy a dejar en el suelo a mi hermano!-casi gruñó Dean en desafiante respuesta recibiendo el ceño fruncido, en gesto de desconcierto, del joven policía.

-Dean-el tono bajo de Bobby estaba pleno de advertencia y de un silencioso pedido de calma-Oficiales, ellos son mis hijos-comenzó el viejo ya parado en toda su estatura, su voz firme cuando su mirada se fijó en los dos hombres que se acercaron lentamente a ellos-Nos asaltaron, le dispararon a mi esposa, golpearon a mi hijo menor-relató mientras su voz comenzó a quebrarse en una nada fingida angustia a pesar de la mentira-¡Tienen que ayudarnos!-reclamó con urgencia al tiempo que elevaba las manos como les habían ordenado.

El policía más viejo dudó un momento, el firme agarre a su arma reglamentaria titubeando con la duda que le transmitieron no sólo con esas palabras sino también con la expresión angustiada que ambos hombres reflejaban en sus rostros y, aunque la mirada dura del más joven destelló con un brillo de amenaza, fueron sus brazos acercando el chico herido a su pecho con una suavidad y ternura que contradecía la feroz advertencia de su mirada los que finalmente lo convencieron de que habían interpretado mal la escena que apareciera delante de ellos después de que recorrieran sigilosos el callejón solitario al que habían sido atraídos por esos gritos angustiados.

Guardando su pistola en el cinturón mientras miraba a su joven compañero novato, quien de inmediato lo imitó, se agachó junto a los hermanos para mirar de cerca el rostro de Sam alarmado por la palidez casi transparente del chico levantando la mano y moviéndola hacia su cuello para así poder palpar el pulso al mismo tiempo que Bobby daba unos pequeños pasos hacia el joven policía que había fijado su vista en el cadáver de Elle, al parecer mirándola en detalle por primera vez ya que la palidez de su rostro comenzó a competir con la del inconsciente Sam.

Con el mismo pensamiento destellando en sus ojos ambos cazadores intercambiaron miradas en esos breves segundos, años de experiencia en el arte de la defensa y el ataque transmitiéndose la misma idea en ese imperceptible guiño de párpados. Tenían que salir de allí lo más rápido que pudieran y, sobre todo, evitar que los separen de Sam por lo que la convicción de hacer todo lo posible para ello les otorgó a los dos cazadores toda la velocidad, los reflejos y la fuerza que necesitaban para que en pocos segundos los dos policías fueran un par de cuerpos inconscientes sobre el polvoriento suelo del lugar.

El mayor de los uniformados fue el primero en caer, sin tiempo ni siquiera para parpadear, cuando la mano que estaba llevando hacia el cuello de Sam fue agarrada de su muñeca con impresionante fuerza, su cuerpo llevado hacia delante atraído por los dedos de Dean apretándolo al tiempo que giraba su brazo hacia un lado hizo que, no sólo se inclinara más hacia el joven cazador, sino que se torciera hacia la derecha para recibir el impacto brutal del mayor de los hermanos quien sólo emitió un gruñido ronco por la fuerza del golpe y con su brazo libre atrajo a Sam más cerca suyo mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás.

Después de recibir ese cabezazo en la sien el policía rodó sus ojos y cayó como una marioneta a la que le cortaran los hilos apenas rozando con su cuerpo a ambos hermanos sin llegar a golpearlos ya que gracias a los reflejos del cazador-a pesar de quedar un poco aturdido por la fuerza del golpe-ninguno de los dos fue tocado por el peso del policía al desplomarse.

Y el novato no corrió con mejor suerte ya que, al escuchar el sordo ruido, desvió la mirada del sangrante cuerpo de la amiga de Bobby para voltear la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procediera el sonido encontrándose así con el rostro del barbudo cazador a escasos centímetros de distancia. Eso fue lo primero que vio, lo segundo fue un puño fuerte dirigiéndose hacia su quijada y después de eso lo único que pudo ver fue la luz escapándose en medio de bailarines puntitos negros que se unieron unos con otros hasta dejarlo en total oscuridad justo cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo dejaban en el duro pavimento.

-Lo siento, chico-le dijo Bobby cuando lo acomodó con cuidado en el piso del polvoriento callejón desviando de inmediato su atención hacia los muchachos que amaba como si fueran sus hijos, lo que acababa de hacer una muestra más de lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar en pos de la protección de sus chicos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Bobby-el tono apremiante, aunque innecesario, del mayor de los hermanos apresuró los pasos del cazador hacia ellos hasta que se agachó a su lado, sus rodillas quejándose del esfuerzo por enésima vez en lo que iba del día.

-Dame la llave Dean, voy por ella-dijo con firmeza refiriéndose al Impala como el rubio acostumbraba, lo que hizo que el joven lo mirara enarcando las cejas con algo de sorpresa. De inmediato metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin pensar siquiera en protestar dispuesto a quedarse aferrado a su hermano hasta que estuviera en lugar seguro-Enseguida regreso y cuidaremos de Sam en casa-la seguridad que le transmitiera con el apretón en su mano cuando tomó la llave que le tendió prestamente no fue tanta como la que llenó su interior cuando escuchó la palabra casa.

Después de tantos años, de tantas carreteras recorridas y moteles desvencijados, de considerar al Chevy como su única casa esa sola palabra cobró un significado diferente al escucharla de los labios del amigo de la familia cuando la dijo junto a esas otras palabras que significaban tanto para él y que formaban parte de su esencia. Por lo que casa se transformó en hogar y poder cuidar a Sam dentro de la calidez, la seguridad y la protección de un lugar al que no había esperado llamar así llenó su corazón con la misma gratitud intensa que se reflejó en su mirada, de repente inquietantemente húmeda, a la que Bobby intentó ignorar. Reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo blando que se había puesto últimamente por culpa de ese par de mocosos de ojos verdes, se levantó presuroso sujetando con fuerza la visera de su gorra después de pasar disimuladamente una mano por sospechosos ojos brillantes y salió corriendo por el callejón apenas con tiempo para escuchar la voz ronca del mayor dándole las gracias.

-Tranquilo Sammy, pronto estarás bien-la atención de Dean se volcó de inmediato en su hermano inconsciente cuando la figura de Bobby desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Después de darle una breve mirada a los dos policías en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que tendrían más problemas, y suspirar aliviado de que siguieran inmóviles, puso dos dedos debajo de la quijada de su hermano en la búsqueda de un pulso que le transmitiera alguna señal de su regreso a la realidad.

La completa inmovilidad de Sam, la respiración superficial, el ceño completamente relajado y el lento fluir de la sangre por sus venas le recordaban tanto a los diez días que pasara sin saber si el alma que Muerte había rescatado del infierno para llevarla de nuevo al cuerpo de su hermano iba a dejarlo con vida que sintió su corazón oprimido por la garra del miedo

-Tienes que despertarte Sammy, por favor-le suplicó en voz baja mientras acomodaba la cabeza del castaño en el pliegue de su codo y pasaba su mano con ternura por su largo cabello castaño. Parecía tan joven y vulnerable, a pesar de su gran tamaño y de seguir cumpliendo años, que Dean no podía dejar de verlo como a un niño. Era su niño, el pequeño que él había criado, su hermanito y sabía que pasaran los años que pasaran nunca iba a dejar de ser eso para él-¡Sam Winchester, quiero que abras los ojos ahora!-ordenó con firmeza el rubio y, apremiado por la desesperada necesidad de alguna señal de vida, lo sacudió un poco mientras reclamaba su despertar sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado cuando sólo tuvo como respuesta el débil bamboleo de la cabeza de su hermano a la que se apresuró a acomodar junto a su pecho-No creerás que voy a darte un beso, no eres la Bella Durmiente-intentó bromear el mayor sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al detectar al mismo tiempo el ronroneo potente del motor de su nena y el leve movimiento del policía tendido junto a ellos flotando en un lugar cercano a la conciencia, seguramente a causa del sonido de su voz-¡Vamos Bobby, maldita sea!-murmuró nervioso mientras se aprestaba a ponerse de pie-Voy a tener que levantarte un poco sasquatch, seguramente tendré una hernia después de esto-continuó hablando en voz baja, acostumbrado como estaba a ese murmullo de palabras reconfortantes o chistosas cuando su hermano resultaba herido en busca de brindar apoyo, tranquilidad o distracción al dolor que muchas veces también necesitaba oír él para no desesperarse y dejar que el pánico, que poco a poco ganaba terreno al pasar los minutos y el chico continuar tan inmóvil como si estuviera muerto, se apoderara de él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante esa horrible idea Dean se dispuso a trabajar para tratar de obtener a Sam en una posición sentada que le permitiera pararse detrás de él para tomar la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo cuando Bobby llegara junto a ellos y pudieran al fin meterlo dentro del Impala. Con cuidado, levantó el torso de Sam empujándolo desde atrás de los hombros hasta sentarlo un poco y poder quitar sus piernas dobladas, casi entumecidas, de abajo del cuerpo de su hermano ya que, desde el momento en que cayera de rodillas cuando se lanzara hacia delante para sostener el peso del chico atacado en su camino al suelo, no había cambiado de posición.

Con el movimiento la cabeza del joven cayó hacia su pecho, la barbilla apoyada en él y su cabello castaño en un lío enmarañado tapando su rostro conmovieron aún más el corazón angustiado del mayor al recordarle esa fatal noche en Cold Oak cuando sus manos eran lo único que mantenían firme la cabeza de Sam.

-Te tengo hermanito, estoy aquí-le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo detrás de sus hombros para sostenerlo mientras su otra mano le daba un suave y firme sostén a la cabeza tambaleante apoyándose en su frente. Sentirlo tan frío y sudoroso le retorció las entrañas pero se concentró en acomodarse en cuclillas detrás de la espalda del chico con suavidad y cuidado para no hacerle más daño del que ya estaba sufriendo apoyándolo en contra de su pecho en cuánto consiguió ponerse detrás de él-Ven aquí, tranquilo, estaremos bien, ya lo verás-animó el rubio mientras acercaba la cabeza de Sam y lo acomodaba bajo su barbilla.

Si al menos le diera una señal de vida, una mirada perra del "testarudo autosuficiente que siempre está bien" no le importaría seguir introduciéndose cada vez más en esas situaciones de películas para chicas que obstinadamente siempre trató de evitar. Todo su mundo estaba desmoronándose a su alrededor en inquietante similitud con el mundo terrenal el cual estaba nuevamente en peligro si la soberbia de quien creyera su amigo, en complicidad con el nuevo rey del infierno, conseguía el objetivo y el Purgatorio abría sus puertas para dejar salir cosas que ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar.

Pero, aunque la Tierra estuviera nuevamente contando sus horas para el desastre final, tener en sus brazos a quien había sacrificado su vida y condenado su alma a una tortura eterna para salvar a la humanidad, a la mitad de su corazón-su hermano del alma-ponía las cosas en el orden de importancia que siempre tuvieron y que por culpa de ese año lejos de Sam, de su regreso sin alma, casi había olvidado. Nada ni nadie era más importante que él y algo que llevaba así arraigado en lo más hondo de su ser desde que tenía memoria nunca iba cambiar aunque los años siguieran pasando y Sam ya no fuera ese chiquillo que corría a sus brazos cuando él volvía de la escuela.

El ronroneo del motor de su nena deteniéndose a medio metro de ellos, más el crujido de la puerta cuando Bobby descendió apresuradamente, lo sacó de esos segundos de cavilaciones y, aún sintiendo la fuerza de sus instintos protectores calentando su interior en franca competencia con el helado toque del miedo, se levantó presto a llevar a su hermano a un lugar seguro.

-Vamos Sammy, es hora de ir a casa-dijo el joven mientras levantaba al menor inconsciente tomándolo de las axilas y apoyando el torso del chico en su pecho-¡Toma sus piernas, Bobby!-agregó Dean aunque el viejo ya lo había hecho, sintiéndose incapaz de dejar de hablar temeroso de que el silencio le hiciera sentir a Sam que estaba solo y que nadie lo estaba cuidando.

Por toda respuesta el sabio cazador rodó sus ojos mientras murmuraba algo sobre los idiotas hermanos mayores con tendencia a mamá gallina, aunque el brillo de orgullo y cariño por ese muchacho que se desvivía por su hermano se hizo evidente a pesar de que la sombra que proyectaba la visera de su gorra sobre su rostro pretendió evitar que todas las emociones que lo abrumaban al contemplar el desconsuelo y la preocupación del mayor de los Winchester reflejados en el gesto tenso y el brillo húmedo de sus ojos verdes también se hicieran eco en su mirada.

El hombre al que la vida le había regalado la oportunidad de ser casi como un padre para esos chicos-desde el día en que John Winchester llegó hasta la puerta de su casa con un bebé en brazos y ese pequeño rubio tomado de su mano-sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente, sus propios temores y sentimientos compitiendo con el dolor que le ocasionaba ver sufrir a esos muchachos a los que quería como si fueran sus hijos.

Carraspeando con disimulo para desatar el nudo de angustia que tenía atorado en la garganta abrió la puerta trasera del poderoso auto negro que los esperaba ronroneante-casi como una bestia pronta a saltar con velocidad sobre su presa-sosteniendo las piernas de Sam con una sola mano, el esfuerzo llenando de perlitas de sudor su frente y resoplando como un caballo cansado miró a Dean quien entendió enseguida el tácito mensaje de su mirada.

-Por supuesto que voy con él, Bobby-respondió el mayor a su silencioso interrogante-Aguanta un poco más al "pequeño"-remarcó sin poder evitar una sonrisa casi divertida al observar el esfuerzo del viejo por sostener al castaño mientras él maniobraba dificultosamente para entrar de espaldas al asiento trasero llevando con sumo cuidado la mayor parte del peso de su preciada carga-No sé como… esa comida de conejo pudo hacer que… creciera tanto-resopló finalmente el joven cazador cuando finalmente consiguió acomodarse en el asiento sosteniendo el torso de su hermano sobre su pecho, intentando bromear aunque los minutos de tensión, la espera por una respuesta, la ausencia de cualquier reacción a tanto movimiento de parte del chico inconsciente en su regazo no hacían más que cerrar su garganta con un nudo cercano al pánico.

El viejo cazador acomodó lo mejor que pudo las largas piernas de Sam dentro del auto antes de cerrar la puerta con una débil sonrisa surcando sus labios por las últimas palabras que escuchara del rubio siendo plenamente consciente de la necesidad del muchacho por mantener parte de su muralla emocional intacta a la típica manera Winchester, bromas tontas y poca-o nada-demostración elocuente de lo mucho que amaba a ese joven tendido indefenso en sus brazos. Aunque a él no le hacía falta escuchar las palabras que se reflejaban en el verde vibrante de esa mirada ya que sabía de sobra lo que tanto uno como el otro sentían y ese pensamiento le regaló una emoción inesperada.

El privilegio de haber sido testigo de una unión que iba más allá de los lazos fraternales-dos almas gemelas separadas por cuatro años de distancia- y que fue capaz de vencer tanto al cielo como al infierno era un regalo que pocas personas habían podido presenciar y, formar parte de ello, afianzó aún más su convicción de protegerlos contra lo que fuera, aún si tenía que dejar la vida en el proceso.

-¡No te muevas o disparo!-ordenó de repente una voz ronca pero imperativa interrumpiendo con un sobresalto ,tanto los pensamientos de Bobby, como la atención y el cuidado del mayor de los Winchester al castaño protegido en el cerco de su abrazo pero desprotegido tanto como él en el asiento trasero del Impala al que el viejo cazador estaba a punto de ingresar cuando lo sorprendió el policía que se había recuperado demasiado pronto, evidentemente, por tener una cabeza más dura de lo que Dean había esperado.

-¡Maldita sea!-susurró el cazador, dudando un segundo en detener su movimiento a mitad de camino entre el asiento del piloto o bajar el pie que ya había levantado para entrar al auto, sintiendo en su mente un torbellino de decisiones que no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

Pero, un sólo vistazo a sus muchachos indefensos en el asiento de atrás hizo que su corazón decidiera lo que a su razón le estaba costando hacer y, de un salto demasiado ágil para su edad-pensó Dean en ese segundo cuando observó todo como si ocurriera en cámara lenta-se sentó detrás del volante pisando en ese exacto momento el acelerador del Chevy del 67 que rugió con toda su potencia para salir disparado hacia delante al mismo tiempo que el silbido de una bala pasara rozando la chapa superior de la puerta delantera, dejando detrás de su invisible estela, chispitas doradas que saltaron desde el roce de la bala contra el metal.

-¡Hijo de puta!-insultó el rubio cuando sintió el rechinar del acero de su nena quejarse por la huella de la munición disparada y, aunque sentía la necesidad de ver el daño que ésta le había causado, su primer y prioritario instinto había sido el de agacharse hasta que su cabeza rozó con el asiento del conductor formando con su cuerpo un escudo humano para su indefenso hermano. Sólo cuando sintió que las llantas de su bebé respondieron con la celeridad que él conocía para salir raudamente de ese lugar se levantó mirando ansioso hacia el rostro de Sam para ver si tanto movimiento y ruidos habían causado alguna reacción-¿Bobby?-preguntó preocupado sin apartar la vista del menor que apenas parecía respirar.

-Estoy bien, hijo-tranquilizó el barbado hombre sabiendo que su nombre dicho en ese tono interrogante era puro y simple interés por su bienestar, conocimiento que llenó su interior de una calidez que la tensión del momento casi logró opacar-¿Ustedes?-su propia preocupación no se hizo esperar y la pregunta surgió de sus labios antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo.

-¡Súper!-respondió el rubio con sarcasmo mientras giraba un poco su torso para mirar hacia atrás-¿Crees que nos sigan?-preguntó Dean volviéndose hacia Bobby al mismo tiempo que un agudo ulular surcó el espacio dándole una estridente respuesta.

-¡Y tenías que abrir la boca, idiota!-se quejó el viejo mientras se ajustaba la gorra sobre la cabeza y daba un poco más de velocidad al Impala a pesar de que todavía tenía que maniobrar con cuidado por las intrincadas callejuelas que más bien semejaban callejones unidos entre sí por complicados recodos que parecían llevar a ninguna parte-¿Cuándo demonios saldremos de estos jodidos callejones?-preguntó ofuscado Bobby golpeando el volante con rudeza. La mirada ceñuda de Dean casi precede a una respuesta más dura si no hubiera sido por el ulular de otra sirena policial que desde la distancia se hizo oír presta a reunirse con la otra-¡Bolas!

-¡Maldita sea!-ambas ofuscadas exclamaciones resonaron al mismo tiempo en el interior del Impala pero de improviso la voz del rubio pasó de ese enojado tono a la aprensiva y ansiosa preocupación del hermano mayor que en ese momento sintió un apenas detectable cambio en el chico inconsciente en su regazo por lo que volteó la mirada hacia él de inmediato-¿Sammy? ¿Me oyes?-lo llamó mientras ponía una mano bajo su barbilla para controlar su pulso. Encontrar que latía demasiado rápido lo preocupó y alivió en iguales proporciones, quizás estuviera recuperándose de lo que mierda sea que Castiel le había hecho o sólo estaba empeorando fue lo que pensó mientras sentía la garganta apretada y los músculos de su espalda anudados en respuesta a tanta tensión-¡Sammy!-repitió el mayor casi desesperado cuando de repente la respiración de Sam se aceleró y su cuerpo se arqueó aumentando el esfuerzo del cazador por sostener el peso de su torso entre sus brazos-¡Sam!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Y bien? Les ha gustado? Me odian por dejarlo ahí? Cliffhanger (o algo así, jejeje) es como lo llaman**

 **Me gustaría aconsejarles que miren nuevamente el 6x22 y creo que se darán cuenta del porqué del momento policial (sino se los digo en el próximo capítulo, jajajaja) Para las que me conocen saben que esto no termina acá, y que falta más angst y hermano mayor casi al borde del pánico y, para las que no me conocen, les advierto desde ahora que vayan acostumbrándose a que aumenten las hojas que van leyendo (esta vez fue sólo una más pero los que vienen… *silba disimuladamente***

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Por favor, si son amables y me dejan saber si les gustó, quizás vuelva más rápido (y esta es la chantajista-quien para la que no me conoce le digo es mi lado oscuro, jajajaja)**

 **Bye! Ciao! Goodbye! See you later! Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, la verdad que no recuerdo cuando publiqué el anterior, los días se me pasaron volando, la Copa América me tenía absorbida y ese final fue muy triste para nosotros los argentinos-otra desilusión más en un año, demasiado duro, buaaaahhh- Pero como mi equipo ganó Central, ganó su partido correspondiente en la Copa Argentina el ánimo no tardó mucho en levantarse, jajajaj. A decir verdad, sufrí más por ver sufrir a mi hijo, llorar como el año pasado en realidad, pero yo creo en los merecimientos y en la justicia y ganó el que jugó mejor así que de mi parte felicitaciones a mi amiga chilena Patri y a la esposa de mi primo y sus hijas.**

 **Y ahora para no hacer esto más largo porque debo ir al supermercado hoy publicaré porque es el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas queridas y quiero dedicarle este capítulo. Agustina, una genial escritora a la que conocí en este fandom y con la que compartimos el amor por estos hermosos hermanos y el brotherly love**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Agus! Qué seas muy feliz y alcances todos tus sueños!**

 **Y por último mi agradecimiento a todas las que dejaron review (perdón que no sea más extensa en el saludo, es que de verdad tengo que salir!)**

 **En el próximo les contesto! Gracias a todas por leer y que lo disfruten!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

…-¡Maldita sea!-ambas ofuscadas exclamaciones resonaron al mismo tiempo en el interior del Impala pero de improviso la voz del rubio pasó de ese enojado tono a la aprensiva y ansiosa preocupación del hermano mayor que en ese momento sintió un apenas detectable cambio en el chico inconsciente en su regazo por lo que volteó la mirada hacia él de inmediato.

-¿Sammy? ¿Me oyes?-lo llamó mientras ponía una mano bajo su barbilla para controlar su pulso. Encontrar que latía demasiado rápido lo preocupó y alivió en iguales proporciones, quizás estuviera recuperándose de lo que mierda sea que Castiel le había hecho o sólo estaba empeorando fue lo que pensó mientras sentía la garganta apretada y los músculos de su espalda anudados en respuesta a tanta tensión-¡Sammy!-repitió el mayor casi desesperado cuando de repente la respiración de Sam se aceleró y su cuerpo se arqueó aumentando el esfuerzo del cazador por sostener el peso de su torso entre sus brazos-¡Sam!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Dean?-preguntó el cazador exasperado por el tono angustiado con el que el rubio llamaba a su hermano y ofuscado por no poder girar para mirar con sus propios ojos lo que estaba pasando-¡Cálmate Dean, dime qué pasa!-reclamó Bobby una vez más cuando la voz casi ronca del joven llegó nuevamente a sus oídos.

En ese momento el viejo cazador intentó duramente no recordar la escena que viera por el espejo retrovisor del Impala cuando desde el asiento trasero los sollozos desgarradores de Dean, aferrándose con desesperación al cuerpo inerte de su hermano, le destrozaron el corazón casi con la misma fuerza que la abrumadora pérdida del chico.

Y, mientras el Impala rugía por el camino apenas ocultando el llanto quebrado del mayor de sus muchachos a medida que iban dejando atrás ese maldito pueblo embrujado donde perdieron a Sam, se dio cuenta de que había estado aferrándose sentimentalmente a ellos más de lo que pensaba desde el día en que llegaron a su puerta en búsqueda de consejo cuando la posibilidad de quedarse huérfanos los volvió más vulnerables de lo que nunca los había visto. En ese instante, al volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo, recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos cuando para el pequeño Sammy era su tío Bobby, el que siempre tenía un libro interesante para leer o muchos cuentos emocionantes para contar, y para Dean el cómplice de juegos en lugar de entrenamientos además de un apoyo incondicional cuando las responsabilidades de criar al más chico de la familia era demasiado pesadas para tan jóvenes hombros.

Desde ese día-hacía ya cinco años-había retomado otra vez un puesto largamente vacante en la vida de los hermanos y al que ya no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Para él eran sus hijos, y los amaba como tal, por lo que internamente puso todo su esfuerzo para calmarse y ser el apoyo que sus muchachos necesitaban.

-Dean, necesito que te tranquilices, hijo-dijo con la voz más calma que pudo. Si dejaba que el mayor se derrumbara no estaba seguro de que él solo pudiese recuperar a Sam-Tu hermano te necesita y tú lo conoces mejor que nadie así que dime qué es lo que le pasa-le ordenó y su voz suave, en lugar del acostumbrado tono gruñón, hizo que el rubio cazador lo mirara arqueando las cejas y tragara compulsivamente tratando de hundir a un rincón lejano el miedo que carcomía sus entrañas.

-¡No sé Bobby, está respirando demasiado rápido parece una locomotora descompuesta!-fue la respuesta temblorosa del mayor de los Winchester quien intentaba calmar su creciente preocupación-no quería decirle pánico-con una de sus habituales bromas.

Para colmo las sirenas policiales retumbaron en las paredes de los callejones sonando casi como el aullido aterrador de los perros del infierno lo que aumentó casi al unísono el nivel de los latidos de los corazones de ambos hermanos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Dean quien, de inmediato, posó una de sus manos en el pecho del joven y comenzó a trazar suaves círculos calmantes al tiempo que, apartando de su mente el gran problema en el que estaban y confiando plenamente en que Bobby los sacaría a salvo de ese maldito lugar, se concentró solamente en su principal preocupación.

-Cálmate Sammy, no pasa nada, saldremos de esta, te lo prometo-Dean intentó calmar a su hermano aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa agitación repentina estuviera relacionada con la persecución policial en la que estaban inmersos-Tranquilo chico, respira más lento-alentó el rubio apoyando su frente un instante en la cabeza de Sam susurrando después unas reconfortantes palabras que sólo quería que él oyera-Por favor hermanito…no puedo seguir sin ti…no quiero seguir sin ti.

Y como si Sam hubiera estado esperando la confirmación de esos sentimientos que sabía que Dean tenía hacia él y que, acostumbrado como estaba a ocultar lo que sentía detrás de su coraza protectora pocas veces le hacía escuchar, se quedó nuevamente absolutamente inmóvil, su respiración bajando al mismo tiempo que la frecuencia de los latidos de su corazón lo que inmediatamente volvió a la realidad al joven cazador que sólo en ese momento, después de suspirar aliviado, se dio cuenta de que no sólo Sam se había quedado quieto sino que también el familiar ronroneo del Impala no se hacía escuchar como antes cuando rugía potente bajo la hábil mano del conductor.

-¿Qué pasó Bobby?-preguntó Dean mientras miraba a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaban parados detrás de un gran camión repleto de cajones de bebidas alcohólicas que tapaba casi la mitad del callejón ocultándolos de la vista desde la transitada calle que, al fin, podían distinguir a pocos metros de distancia.

-Los perdí Dean, eso pasó-afirmó el viejo ladeándose hacia atrás para poder disfrutar del rostro sorprendido que le dedicó el muchacho a su respuesta, consciente de que el mayor había estado tan concentrado en su hermano que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hacía un par de minutos había aprovechado el enorme muro que representó el camión para que las patrullas pasaran a toda velocidad por la calle atestada que les esperaba a pocos metros de distancia y no los descubrieran-¿Cómo está Sam?-preguntó ansiosamente, al fin pudiendo poner en palabras el nudo de preocupación que le atoraba la garganta mientras su principal misión era esquivar a los policías que parecían no cejar en su empeño por encontrarlos.

-Ahora está tranquilo-respondió el mayor con suavidad sin sacar la mano que tenía sobre el ancho pecho de su hermano a pesar de las cejas arqueadas del barbudo cazador en expresión de sorpresa por esa rara muestra de contacto cariñoso no habitual en el mayor-al menos no delante de otros, incluso del chico que generalmente tenía que estar muy herido o enfermo por lo que no daba cuenta de la ternura con la que lo trataba el mayor-Pero sigue sin despertar Bobby-agregó y su tono ahogado le confirmó al viejo lo que ya sabía.

El sabio cazador tenía la certeza de que tanto la duda, el miedo, la preocupación, así como la desilusión y la furia por la traición de su amigo celestial, estaban carcomiendo al mayor de los Winchester opacando así el brillo de esos ojos verdes que lo miraron en busca de ese apoyo y esas respuestas que muchas veces necesitara oír de la boca de John pero que no las obtuviera a pesar de las pocas ocasiones en que las pidiera.

Y ahora ese padre que necesitaba ya no estaba y, prácticamente, nunca había estado. Todo lo que había sido hasta sus primeros cuatro años de vida se había perdido junto con las llamas que se llevaron el cuerpo de su esposa dejando detrás de las cenizas una familia rota, dos niños que perdieron su inocencia y un soldado que ya no dio marcha atrás.

Pero había quedado él y aunque no fueran sangre de su sangre día a día, año tras año, fueron dejando de ser los hijos de John para transformarse en "sus" chicos. Bobby sintió su corazón sobrecogerse por la inmensidad de esa certeza y por el lugar que desde hacía un largo tiempo había comenzado a ocupar.

La vulnerabilidad, la fragilidad no habitual que le transmitiera el rubio con más claridad desde su mirada que desde su voz ahogada casi rompe el formidable corazón del cazador quien sintió todo el peso de esa tácita responsabilidad paterna sobre sus hombros viendo como Dean lo miraba como si él tuviera todas las respuestas.

-No te preocupes hijo. Sam despertará, es el chico más testarudo y fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. Además de ti-agregó el viejo en respuesta a la sonrisa orgullosa que le regaló el mayor.

-¿Qué crees que… le hizo Castiel?-preguntó Dean algo titubeante luego de unos segundos de silencio en el que ambos cazadores parecían estar sumergidos en los mismos pensamientos y que ninguno de los dos se animaba a poner en palabras mientras observaban el cuerpo inmóvil del más joven de la familia.

Bobby dudó unos instantes en contestar temiendo la explosión de emociones que su respuesta ocasionaría. Sabía que Dean no quería escuchar esas palabras aunque internamente supiera la respuesta porque oírlas directamente sería casi como hacerlas realidad. Se daba cuenta por la temblorosa pregunta del muchacho que él no podía, ni quería, imaginar que la estratagema de Castiel para mantenerlos alejados usando a su hermano pequeño como distracción hubiera sido otra cosa más que eso y que, quizás, tenía la vaga esperanza de que Castiel sólo había dejado inconsciente a Sam sabiendo que tanto él como Bobby pondrían al chico en el lugar más alto dentro de sus listas de prioridades.

Ninguno de los dos, por pequeño o grande que fuera el problema, habría pensado siquiera en descuidar a Sam aunque el mundo estuviera en riesgo de un nuevo Apocalipsis.

Dean seguía mirándolo expectante apenas esperanzado en que, por una vez en sus vidas, las cosas no siguieran poniéndose de mal en peor y que el camino equivocado del que había llamado su amigo no había llegado a convertirse en la traición de un ángel cuya soberbia había conseguido opacar esa luz celestial que convirtiera a ese frío y metódico guerrero de Dios en un partidario de la defensa de la libre elección de la humanidad.

Pero ellos eran Winchester y las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para ellos y mucho menos cuando esa mierda de destino elucubrado desde el principio de los tiempos comenzó a socavar una grieta que casi consigue separar esa unión aparentemente inquebrantable que había sorprendido a Bobby desde el día que siendo niños llegaron hasta su puerta por lo que el viejo cazador-molesto por ese pensamiento-carraspeó nerviosamente de repente interesado en el camión que tenían adelante y en los hombres que estaban descargando los cajones repletos de botellas.

-¡Bobby!-exclamó Dean molesto por el prolongado silencio pero, más que nada, porque íntimamente sentía que estaban teniendo los mismo pensamientos-¿Qué crees que Castiel le hizo a Sammy?-preguntó de nuevo con voz dura intentando ocultar detrás de la exigencia la vulnerabilidad de sus propias emociones.

El viejo cazador que había estado al lado de ellos en las buenas y en las malas trató de controlar el vaivén de sus pensamientos iracundos con el ángel que había colaborado con el rey del infierno para torturar y asesinar a su amiga pensando que con su enojo no le haría ningún bien al mayor de sus muchachos quien lo miraba con una furia ciega destellando en el fondo de sus ojos verdes.

Sabía que Dean hubiera sido capaz de perdonarle a Castiel su unión con Crowley en la búsqueda obsesiva de acabar con los problemas de rebelión y poder en el cielo, que trató de entenderlo, de ayudarle y que le costó mucho aceptar que el ángel que lo había rescatado del infierno podía estar teniendo tratos con un demonio, defendiéndolo cuando él y Sam sospecharon que algo había detrás de sus desapariciones y prolongados silencios.

Incluso, hasta le podría haber disculpado que no le dijera nada de que había traído de regreso a su hermano desde la jaula donde quedara encerrado condenándose a las torturas del infierno para salvar la humanidad de ese maldito Apocalipsis que tanto ángeles como demonios tenían planeado. Pero, lo que Bobby sabía con seguridad, que lo único que Dean nunca le perdonaría al ángel era lo que estaba a punto de confirmarle.

Castiel había cometido el peor error que hubiera cometido en su milenaria existencia porque hacerle daño al hermano menor del muchacho era meterse con lo más sagrado y amado que él poseía. Y seguramente lo iba a pagar caro.

-Lo siento, Dean-comenzó el barbado cazador girando nuevamente para enfrentar su mirada-Creo que los dos sabemos lo que hizo-agregó con voz ronca y algo temeroso de que el joven se enojara con él porque sabía que si lo hacía estaba en todo su derecho.

Los dos habían compartido el mismo dolor desde que Sam le preguntara sobre su alma al ángel atrapado en el círculo de fuego. La sospecha de que Castiel había deliberadamente rescatado del averno sólo el cuerpo del chico para usarlo en los planes maquiavélicos de Crowley en pos de capturar a todos los Alfas para que éstos le confesaran la entrada al purgatorio se había hundido como una puñalada en ambos cazadores.

Esa incertidumbre, fue para los dos, mucho más dolorosa que la culpa que sentía Bobby por haberse callado cuando supo que Sam estaba de regreso y la culpa que sufría Dean por ese año que pasó en esa vida de aparente felicidad familiar sin saber que su hermanito estaba vivo y por los meses que pasara sin darse cuenta de que ese cazador espeluznante en que se había convertido Sam era como consecuencia de la ausencia de su alma.

Por eso habían estado evitando hablar del tema, demasiado preocupados en evitar la posible ruptura en la pared protectora que Muerte había levantado en la mente de Sam, como para enojarse por cosas que ya no tenían remedio.

-No puede haber roto la pared, eso no-murmuró Dean aún negándose a creerlo moviendo lentamente la cabeza en aturdida negación pero sin quitar la mirada del pálido rostro de su hermano.

Durante meses estuvo rayando la sobreprotección obsesiva-aún más de la habitual en él-tratando de evitar todo posible contacto con cualquier palabra, persona o recuerdos que pudieran afectar ese muro de protección que el último Jinete del Apocalipsis-atado al diablo por obligación y en desacuerdo con él durante el breve intento de reinado del arcángel caído-había edificado en la mente de Sam para protegerlo de las memorias de ese infierno desde donde lo había rescatado por lo que, la sola idea de que quien consideraba parte de su familia haya dañado deliberadamente lo único que estaba manteniendo el alma de su hermano pequeño lejos de los tormentos de la jaula, hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas.

Por más de cien años Sam, su Sammy, fue el juguete de dos hermanos traumatizados que no tenían nada más que hacer que desquitar sus frustraciones en él, su prisionero por elección, él nunca creyó que lo vería de nuevo y después de haber muerto-otra vez-con el único objetivo de recuperar al Sammy que él amaba no podía tolerar la idea de que estaba a punto de perderlo por la desleal acción de quien consideraba digno de toda su confianza, un amigo, casi un hermano.

-Dean, hijo-la voz de Bobby sonó ahogada y rota. La imagen destrozada del mayor, esa combinación intensa de dolor, miedo y rencor reflejados en el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Sam como si fuera la única cosa que lo mantenía anclado a este mundo le estaba partiendo el alma en dos-Castiel ya no sabe lo que hace, cayó envuelto en su propia red maníaca de conspiraciones-agregó el viejo cazador pero no pudo decir nada más porque el pecoso lo interrumpió con una vehemencia cercana al gruñido furioso de un león acorralado.

-¡Pero Cass sabía que el alma de Sam no resistiría los recuerdos! ¡Él me lo advirtió!-exclamó el mayor intentando por todos los medios contener esa furia ciega que estaba quemándolo por dentro como la lava de un volcán burbujeando poderosa mientras buscaba la salida hacia la cima donde explotaría con imponente y destructora fuerza.

Las palabras de advertencia de Castiel, cuando viniera a revisar a Sam luego de la instauración de su alma por parte del Jinete, resonaron en su cabeza como un doloroso recordatorio de que el único en quien había confiado para que toque el alma de su hermano era el mismo que había abierto las puertas deliberadamente para intentar hacerla pedazos.

… _ **Voy a decirte como se sentía su alma cuando la toqué, como si hubiera sido desollada viva, Dean. Si querías matar a tu hermano le hubieras dado un tiro…**_

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto Dean, tienes que calmarte-las palabras de Bobby ya casi rayanas a la súplica tuvieron el efecto inverso en el preocupado hermano mayor.

-¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme Bobby?-una vez más su ira burbujeando hacia arriba-¡Maldito sea Castiel por hacerme esto…- comenzó Dean pero de inmediato apretó la mandíbula con fuerza tragando el resto de sus pensamientos sumidos en el dolor de la traición.

Había creído en Castiel, había confiado en él más de lo que imaginara cuando el ángel luchó a su lado aconsejándolo, cuidándolo como a un amigo y demostrándole que hubiera dado su vida por él. Castiel lo enderezó cuando casi abandona la lucha para detener el Apocalipsis y lo había acompañado en esas batallas entre ángeles y demonios por el dominio de la humanidad y él-en consecuencia-lo había unido a su pequeño clan familiar y lo consideraba casi un hermano. Y todo fue así hasta el aciago día en que se enteró de que el guerrero de Dios había sacado el cuerpo de Sam del infierno y no le había dicho nada y, mucho peor aún, cuando se dio cuenta que liberó su cuerpo pero no su alma.

Ese último pensamiento, le recordó al joven cazador que desde el momento en que perdiera a su hermanito-después de ese salto mortal condenando su alma a pasar el resto de sus días en agonía sin fin solo para asegurarse de que el resto de la humanidad pudiera seguir con su vida-el ángel rebelde había caído en el obsesivo influjo del poder condenándolos a ellos y a la humanidad a una posible destrucción si conseguían abrir el purgatorio y liberar las almas de tantas criaturas malignas atrapadas allí.

Para colmo de males-acorde a la típica suerte Winchester-Sam eligió ese momento para arquear su espalda en un inesperado e intenso movimiento que sorprendió y asustó a los dos cazadores que sintieron su corazón sobrecogerse con horror al escuchar el gemido lastimero que escapó de los labios del joven herido.

-¡Sammy!-exclamó Dean desesperado aferrándolo fuertemente para que no cayera en el espacio que los separaba del asiento delantero como consecuencia de la intensidad con la que se sacudía.

El rostro pálido de Sam de repente se había tornado rojo remolacha y apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que Dean podía sentirlos rechinar dentro de su mandíbula mientras los tendones de su cuello se estiraban con tanta fuerza que el mayor apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar que quizás llegara a desgarrárselos.

Bajo la mano con la que sostenía el pecho de su hermano los latidos intensos de su corazón sólo fueron una confirmación más del poder de ese ataque inesperado y, mientras lo sujetaba con desesperación, veía detrás de sus párpados el frenético movimiento de sus ojos que parecían indicar que una inundación de imágenes en full-HD tenía lugar en el cerebro del muchacho. Imaginar lo que estaría viendo sólo hizo que un nudo se formara en su estómago y que el pánico comience a dominarlo.

Pero, de pronto, tan rápidamente como había aparecido, la convulsión cesó y Sam volvió a quedar completamente inmóvil. Fue tan sorpresivo, y duró tan pocos segundos, que Bobby ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar convirtiéndose solamente en el mudo testigo de la dolorosa impotencia del mayor de sus muchachos quien, cuando su hermano quedó quieto, pálido y tan fláccido como si estuviera muerto, apenas consiguió sofocar el sollozo que quiso escapar por su garganta y llevar su temblorosa mano bajo el cuello del castaño.

-¿Sam…my?-tartamudeó Dean mientras apretaba sus dedos con cuidado bajo la barbilla de su hermano-¿Sam?…Sammy, vamos, no me hagas esto-murmuró entre sus dientes apretados sintiendo sus instintos protectores en estridente estado de pánico hasta que al fin pudo detectar el latir del pulso aletear débilmente bajo la punta de sus dedos lo que hizo que un suspiro soplara suavemente el cabello desordenado del chico sobre sus ojos. Tiernamente, apartó esa hebra castaña de la frente de su hermano para luego rozar su mejilla. Sentir su piel bastante caliente, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo desigual y rápido y su respiración tan suave que casi pasaba desapercibida sólo agregó más muescas a su terror en aumento

-Vamos Sammy, despierta, dime que todavía estás allí-le pidió con la voz llena de intensos sentimientos sin importarle siquiera la húmeda mirada de Bobby fija en ellos quien, a su vez, trataba de controlar sus propias emociones-Por favor-agregó el rubio, claramente al borde del ruego hacia quien estuviera dispuesto a escuchar sus plegarias porque Sam siguió tan quieto, con respiraciones cada vez más espaciadas, que le estaba resultando prácticamente imposible no derrumbarse en tantas piezas que ya no creía que pudieran volver a juntarse-Respira Sammy, sólo sigue respirando-le pidió frotándole el pecho como si pudiese forzar al aire a entrar a sus pulmones por pura fuerza de voluntad sintiendo después como una sonrisa esperanzada surcaba sus labios en el momento que, en aparente respuesta a su solicitud, el joven en su regazo tomó una profunda respiración-Muy bien, Sammy, eso es, sigue respirando-instó Dean mientras seguía frotando el pecho de su hermano con suavidad-¡Éste es mi muchacho!-elogió el rubio cuando finalmente el pecho del chico comenzó a subir y bajar con regularidad.

La repentina imagen de un Sammy muchísimo más pequeño, acurrucado en sus brazos cuando esa neumonía maldita le dificultaba el paso del aire y el llanto asustado del chiquillo no colaboraba con su respiración, volvió a su memoria con intensidad haciendo que cada onza de sobreprotección que había sentido por él en ese momento volviera con la fuerza arrolladora de un tsunami haciendo retroceder el paralizante miedo a perderlo y devolviendo al hermano mayor que podía hacer hasta lo imposible para proteger y cuidar al niño al lugar que siempre había tenido.

Sabía que si él se derrumbaba Sam no iba a tener nada a lo que aferrarse, algo por lo que luchar y eso no iba a permitirlo, tenía que ser fuerte para y por él.

-Lucha Sammy ¿Me escuchas? ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, tienes que luchar contra esto, sé que tú puedes lograrlo, lo sé!-la confianza en que ese chico testarudo y rebelde que él criara estuviera escuchándolo en alguna parte de su cerebro se instaló con fuerza en su corazón pero, así como sus instintos de hermano mayor le hicieron retomar el control de sus emociones para conseguir así restaurar casi milagrosamente la intermitente respiración del castaño, esos mismos instintos le gritaron desde el fondo de su alma que no podía dejar que algo así volviera a pasarle a su hermano pequeño.

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó de pronto el mayor incapaz de contenerse más, sobresaltando a Bobby que estaba a punto de decirle algo, apenas recuperado-y maravillado-de la asombrosa conexión que había visto entre sus muchachos-¿Me oyes Cass? ¡Trae tu jodido culo emplumado de nuevo aquí y arregla esto o voy a perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario!-amenazó el joven sintiendo en ese momento que era capaz de arrancarle una por una las malditas plumas de sus alas sólo por haberse atrevido a tocar a Sam-El chico salvó al mundo y tú…-la mano de Dean se posó un segundo en sus labios intentando detener el sollozo ahogado que quería escapar por su garganta atenazada de angustia, sofocada con la rabia intensa que quemaba el tono de su voz haciéndola sonar ronca y grave como un gruñido- ... ¿Le pagas de esta manera?-agregó luego de recomponerse apenas como para que el sonido de su decepción no se escuchara detrás de la voz tensa y furiosa con la que clamaba por el regreso del ángel en quien confió.

Mientras jadeaba por el aire que se le escapaba como consecuencia del torbellino de emociones que hacían un caos en su interior sintió la callosa mano de Bobby apoyarse en su cuello dando un suave apretón reconfortante que decía mucho más que mil palabras.

A pesar del apoyo silencioso del que había sido un segundo padre para ellos sintió como en su pecho el corazón parecía querer escapar a través de sus costillas mientras esperaba anhelante ese batir de alas que nunca llegó. El mayor de los Winchester cerró los párpados con fuerza ante la nueva desilusión para evitar que esas lágrimas calientes que mojaban sus pestañas escaparan hacia su barbilla, quizás rezando en silenciosa plegaria para que Castiel pudiera entrar en razón, para que regresara a reparar el daño que había hecho, para darse cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo.

Pero como de costumbre, el cielo estaba sordo a sus súplicas y el ángel estaba haciendo caso omiso a su llamado teñido de amarga súplica y apenas velada amenaza, decidido a seguir con su brillantemente estúpido plan para derrotar a Rafael sabiendo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

No con Sam en ese estado, inmóvil y casi sin vida quizás solo retenido en este mundo por el poderoso lazo de su unión. Y eso Castiel lo sabía y era lo que había utilizado para seguir adelante con sus nefastos planes.

-Dean, no logras nada con gritar-la voz gruñona de Bobby contradecía la suavidad con la que su mano acarició el cuello del muchacho antes de dar un cálido apretón para llamar su atención y que, al fin, el angustiado joven lo mirara a los ojos-Vamos a salir de aquí, llevar al chico al cuarto seguro, averiguar como podemos ayudarlo y encontrar la forma de detener a ese bastardo arrogante-una mueca de impotencia y rabia apareció en los labios de Dean cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de su amigo pero empujó nuevamente hacia abajo la furia para mirar otra vez a Sam y subir una mano a su cuello en la búsqueda de ese latido que lo hiciera aferrarse a la vida-Te aseguro que no será en este mugriento callejón la última vez que hablaste con Sam-agregó por último el sabio cazador antes de darse vuelta para poner nuevamente en marcha el motor del Impala a sabiendas de que la idea de perder a su hermano era lo que tenía en ese estado al muchacho quien todavía no había conseguido equilibrar el peligroso cazador que era-para poner su mente en el juego-con el abnegado hermano mayor que también era.

Y, en el fondo, se alegró de que no lo hiciera porque esa fue siempre la principal razón por la que Dean no se había convertido en John. Ser hermano mayor era su vida, su trabajo y su responsabilidad y, para el muchacho, no había nada más importante que eso.

Sintiendo como ese pensamiento-más esa conexión que acaba de presenciar-hacían mella profundamente en su corazón murmuró una maldición entre sus dientes apretados mientras ajustaba la gorra sobre su cabeza para disimular la forma en que se limpió las lágrimas que mojaban su mirada. Después tomó el volante del Chevy para girar las ruedas delanteras, salir hacia la calle principal maniobrando por detrás del camión de los repartidores y conseguir que el imponente auto negro saliera a toda velocidad de la penumbra del callejón semejando a un gigantesco murciélago escapando de un agujero del infierno.

Su único objetivo: llevar a un lugar seguro a las personas en su interior y la principal prioridad del conductor: alejarse de esos condenados callejones, tener la fortaleza necesaria para hacerse cargo de la seguridad de sus muchachos evitando que el mayor se derrumbe y encontrando una forma de salvar al más joven de la familia.

Después de todo, era lo que un padre tiene que hacer por sus hijos fue lo que pensó cuando echó una última mirada al espejo retrovisor y la imagen vulnerable de sus chicos manteniéndose unidos por algo más que la fuerza simbólica de su abrazo conmovió hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Y, aunque interiormente se insultó a si mismo por haberse vuelto tan blando, estaba completamente decidido a no abandonar a sus muchachos y a protegerlos pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque le costara la vida.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo! (y las hojas siguen aumentando, jajajaja)**

 **Si les gustó, por favor dejar sus palabras y prometo que en el próximo les contesto a todas!**

 **Un abrazo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Acá estoy! Las vacaciones de invierno han llegado a mi ciudad y al fin pude sentarme en la pc a tratar de terminar este fic. Estamos cada vez más cerca, ya que éste fue el último capítulo que había publicado cuando llegó el largo hiatus de mis musas, jejeje. Pero no teman, esta vez llegaremos al final, sobre todo por la presencia cálida y entusiasta de todas mis lectoras que se animan a dejar un comentario y las que no pero dejan su huella en las visitas diarias o guardándola en alertas y favoritos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario a:**

 _ **Inugami:**_ **Ahora además de ganas de zarandearme (en el capítulo 2) sumamos ganas de enviarme la cuenta del cardiólogo? Jajajaja (no sé porque no se ve en F.F tu review del 3 porque en el celular lo veo 0_0 ) Ya me imagino por lo que estabas liada así que pronto mensajitos por whatsapp jejej. Uff, por un momento me asusté, pensé que estabas enfurecida conmigo pero luego aclaras que es con el emplumado (y compartimos furia con él, no lo dudes) y respiré aliviada. Me alegro que te calmaras sino Isma me enviaba un abogado junto con tu cardiólogo, jajajaj. Como siempre, amé tus reviews (ambos) Me encanta como te explayas en cada parte que te ha gustado y como demuestras tus emociones tan bien por "nuestro" Sammy y sus abnegados y preocupados hermano mayor y padre adoptivo por elección pero me extraña que todavía no me conozcas, jejeje. Un poco de calma en la casa de Bobby? Puede ser…o no…jajajja, sólo lee, disfruta o no, enternécete o no, quiéreme o no….pero no me dejes…*ojos de cachorro de Sammy* Te quiero amiga! Cuidate mucho!**

 _ **Sarah, MabyDean y SanKripkeMile**_ **: Hola! Las tres dejaron entusiasmados y muy lindos comentarios en el capítulo dos pero no en el tres por lo que espero no haberlas defraudado y que sigan leyendo y sobre todo espero que SanKripkeMile no te hayas caído o algo después de tanto grito y corrida para leer lo que no había leído, jajajaj Besos a las tres!**

 _ **GreenEyesSpn**_ **: Volviste! Volviste! No había visto el mail con tu review, por lo que me sorprendí encontrándote acá de nuevo! Yo también quiero ver la sexta de nuevo, y todas, pero ya no me alcanza el tiempo, jajaja. Abrazos!**

 _ **Carolina**_ **: Aww, gracias por tus palabras, me alegró saber que te maravilla-es la primera vez que me lo dicen.**

 _ **Sav21samdeanspn**_ **: Gracias por comentar el 2, me alegro que respetes mis gustos, yo también respeto los tuyos y por eso me alegro que sigas leyendo a pesar de que no escriba sobre wincest el amor de hermanos nunca faltará en mis historias. Saluditos!**

 _ **krwlngmieskeen**_ **: AMIGAAAAAAAA! Gracias por tu comentario y por volver y porque te están agarrando las ganas de escribir y de leer otra vez! Contá conmigo para todo, para levantar ánimos caídos, para apoyarte en tus historias, para compartir el amor por nuestros hermanos que nos hizo entrar en este fandom tan lindo para poder conectarnos las dos otra vez con esas musas que nos estaban dejando-sabés que yo estaba como vos no?-Por eso, contá conmigo amiguita del alma, sabés que te re quiero y que amando lo mismo-el protective Dean y el hurt Sam, como decís, la mejor fucking combinación de todas, jajaj, eso me encantó-seguramente nos recargaremos energías para seguir escribiendo! Estamos de acuerdo?-las dos gritando, como en la propaganda, jajajaj-Ah! Qué decir de eso "es toda un poesía" *sigh* Nunca me lo habían dicho! Gracias! Me alegro que de antemano disfrutes de mis cosas y de ser tu inspiración *se sonroja de nuevo* Cómo me alegraste mucho el día con tantas lindas palabras acá dejo el próximo capítulo y te aconsejo-para la espera del próximo-si quieres leer Runaway no te voy a defraudar, jejeje, lo digo porque ya está terminada y esa te la perdiste, mi última obra maestra antes de desaparecer, jajajaja-fuera de broma, entre Always y Runaway están mis creaciones preferidas, todavía no me decido-Abrazos y abrazos que te duren mucho, mucho!**

 **Ahora sí, dejo de alabarme sola, jaja y publico el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y si aceptan mi humilde consejito, acerquen una caja de kleenex la que tenga la lágrima fácil *escenas tiernas por aquí***

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

…..-Te aseguro que no será en este mugriento callejón la última vez que hablaste con Sam-agregó por último el sabio cazador antes de darse vuelta para poner nuevamente en marcha el motor del Impala a sabiendas de que la idea de perder a su hermano era lo que tenía en ese estado al muchacho quien todavía no había conseguido equilibrar el peligroso cazador que era-para poner su mente en el juego-con el abnegado hermano mayor que también era.

Y, en el fondo, se alegró de que no lo hiciera porque esa fue siempre la principal razón por la que Dean no se había convertido en John. Ser hermano mayor era su vida, su trabajo y su responsabilidad y, para el muchacho, no había nada más importante que eso.

Sintiendo como ese pensamiento-más esa conexión que acaba de presenciar-hacían mella profundamente en su corazón murmuró una maldición entre sus dientes apretados mientras ajustaba la gorra sobre su cabeza para disimular la forma en que se limpió las lágrimas que mojaban su mirada. Después tomó el volante del Chevy para girar las ruedas delanteras, salir hacia la calle principal maniobrando por detrás del camión de los repartidores y conseguir que el imponente auto negro saliera a toda velocidad de la penumbra del callejón semejando a un gigantesco murciélago escapando de un agujero del infierno.

Su único objetivo: llevar a un lugar seguro a las personas en su interior y la principal prioridad del conductor: alejarse de esos condenados callejones, tener la fortaleza necesaria para hacerse cargo de la seguridad de sus muchachos evitando que el mayor se derrumbe y encontrando una forma de salvar al más joven de la familia.

Después de todo, era lo que un padre tiene que hacer por sus hijos fue lo que pensó cuando echó una última mirada al espejo retrovisor y la imagen vulnerable de sus chicos manteniéndose unidos por algo más que la fuerza simbólica de su abrazo conmovió hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Y, aunque interiormente se insultó a si mismo por haberse vuelto tan blando, estaba completamente decidido a no abandonar a sus muchachos y a protegerlos pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque le costara la vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El viaje por la carretera camino a la casa de Bobby fue un borrón en la memoria de Dean a medida que el gris pavimento se convertía en apenas una mancha cuando el poderoso Chevy del 67, rugiendo con toda su potencia, pasaba veloz sobre él devorando el camino semejando la monstruosa sombra de una criatura que se cierne sobre la desprevenida presa lista para saltar sobre ella en su ataque mortal.

En la mente del joven cazador no había cabida para otra cosa que no fuera la total atención y el cuidado de su hermano menor aún tendido en sus brazos sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto, sonido, _**algo**_ , aunque sólo fuera el imperceptible cambio en el ritmo de la respiración o en la frecuencia de sus latidos que le indicara que pronto lo tendría de regreso a la normalidad.

 _ **-"Normalidad"-**_ pensó Dean con una mueca de disgusto mientras, por enésima vez, movía una mano suavemente por los cabellos de su hermano en ese instintivo reflejo de su infancia mientras repasaba con atención todos los signos vitales del castaño sintiendo como la ansiedad cada vez más pesada y dura lo hundían más que el peso del torso de Sam tendido en su regazo.

Y, así como sus brazos y piernas empezaron a sentir las consecuencias del esfuerzo y la inmovilidad, también su mente comenzó a caer en una especie de torbellino en donde los recuerdos que le provocó el sólo hecho de pensar en esa palabra se arremolinaron en su cabeza regalándole una sensación de mareo y pesado cansancio que tornaron su rostro más pálido de lo que estaba desde que su hermano se derrumbara en ese maldito callejón.

Su idea de normal se desviaba tan lejos de la definición genérica que por un momento pensó en la invención de una nueva palabra. Para ellos.

-Sí, claro, como si pudiera haber alguna-murmuró entre sus dientes apretados mientras trataba de evitar que su temperamento furioso se apoderara otra vez de él cuando llegó a la conclusión de que esa palabra tendría que definir a quienes tenían que impedir que el ángel a quien consideraran un amigo-uno más en el equipo del libre albedrío-ocasionara un nuevo Apocalipsis a tan poco tiempo de haber logrado esa dolorosa victoria evitando así que las huestes demoníacas aterrorizaran la Tierra bajo el reinado del arcángel desterrado-Idiotas, esa debería ser la palabra-murmuró otra vez recibiendo como respuesta la mirada de soslayo de Bobby reflejada en el espejo retrovisor.

El viejo cazador recibió la imagen que le devolvió el vidrio esmerilado con la misma sensación gratificante que le provocara escuchar el continuo susurrar del muchacho para con su hermano lo que le permitía comprobar-con una extraña mezcla de alivio y dolor-que Dean no iba a dejar de lado justo ahora esa costumbre de su infancia de hablar y prometer seguridad y confort cuando las cosas se ponían peligrosas o malas, sobre todo si había sangre de por medio, al chico que sostenía en su regazo protector.

 _ **-"Al menos volvimos a la normalidad con eso y Dean se porta como el hermano mayor que siempre fue aunque yo lo esté mirando"**_ -pensó Bobby con una tenue sonrisa orgullosa que no llegó hasta sus ojos teñidos de amargura por todo lo que tenían que sufrir sus chicos. Disgustado una vez más con el maldito destino que se empeñaba en poner escollos en ese camino cada vez más difícil trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la carretera imprimiendo más velocidad al Impala que respondió con un rugido grave saliendo hacia delante impulsado por la potencia de su motor y, aunque sintió algo de alivio al darse cuenta de que en un par de horas podría llegar con los muchachos a su casa, no pudo evitar que el pensamiento que tuviera cuando diera ese breve vistazo a los hermanos en el asiento trasero lo envolviera en un nuevo y frustrante dolor-Normalidad…¡Maldita sea!-la maldición susurrada no pudo ocultar el dejo de ironía y furia apenas contenida por lo que carraspeó inquieto por ese nudo que no se desatoraba de su garganta desde que viera a sus chicos empezar a derrumbarse en ese maldito callejón.

Pasándose una callosa mano por la barbilla y frotándose la descuidada barba trató de controlar esa avalancha de pensamientos que el sólo hecho de murmurar esa palabra le causara sintiendo como lo que ésta trajera consigo lo llenaba con un nuevo nivel de impotencia y enojo

 _ **"Como si eso no les hubiera costado demasiado, como si el que se sacrificó por el equipo, por su hermano y por la humanidad entera no hubiera pagado con creces el error involuntario hacia el que fue empujado"**_

Él sabía que los dos habían cometido su parte de errores, habían dicho verdades a medias y mentiras verdaderas en ese camino de dudas, miedos, venganzas, responsabilidades y obsesiones en pos de cumplir con su parte en el torcimiento de ese destino que se empeñaba en lanzarles todo tipo de mierda en su camino.

Se habían peleado, habían creído-habían confiado-en el ángel y demonio equivocados, habían sido usados por el rey del averno y por un abuelo que no sentía nada por ellos, habían visto el cielo y el infierno y, pese a todo y contra todos-incluso contra un chico sin alma que no podía encontrar el camino-habían enderezado las cosas y habían conseguido esa normalidad tan necesaria para ellos.

Estaban juntos, eran hermanos de nuevo, eran cazadores con todas las letras otra vez y no recolectores de alfas para los maquiavélicos planes del cielo y el infierno. Sam tenía su alma, Dean tenía a su hermano y la aprobación de Muerte para que sigan indagando, para que sean útiles y dejaran de ser los causantes de ocasionar perturbaciones a escala global. Por eso había devuelto el alma del menor de los Winchester desde la jaula del infierno con el regalo inesperado de ese muro protector que podía salvar lo que quedara de su vida y tamaño regalo fue por nada más-y nada menos-para que siguieran haciendo lo que sabían hacer mejor que nadie.

Salvar ese punto insignificante en una galaxia recién nacida al que llamamos Tierra.

Mientras los pensamientos volaban junto con los kilómetros y el tiempo sumía en una ansiedad cada vez mayor a los cazadores la única casa que los hermanos tuvieran durante la mayor parte de sus vidas los envolvía con su arrullo ronco mientras los conducía a salvo al campamento de chatarras que ahora podían llamar su hogar. En el volante, las manos firmes y decididas de quien estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de ese puesto largamente necesitado en la vida de esos chicos a los que, sin darse cuenta siquiera, hacía largo tiempo había adoptado como propios. Cuando Karen había muerto-y en ese momento él no quería recordar el cómo-había decidido que nunca más iba a entregar su corazón a nadie y se había resignado a dejar este mundo sin una descendencia que perdure su legado. Pero ahora, mirando en esa pequeña imagen reflejada por el espejo retrovisor, no podía dejar de sentir que esa vulnerabilidad, ese dolor, esa apariencia frágil de quien ha regresado roto de una batalla le traspasaba el corazón como una flecha.

No sólo estaba perdiendo a un guerrero, estaba perdiendo a dos.

Porque ambos estaban unidos por algo mucho más grande que la lealtad del compañero de lucha hacia un miembro del equipo y, contrariamente a esa imagen dura, recia y peligrosa-que uno con mayor éxito que el otro se jactaba de poseer-cuando eran sus almas la que se estremecían en empatía con el dolor del que fuera lastimado parecían niños en la búsqueda del consuelo y la protección paternas.

Y aunque el sabio cazador sabía que ése era un estado pasajero y que, más temprano que tarde, la sangre Winchester plena de testarudez, valor, sacrificio, voluntad, fortaleza y furia iba a aparecer con toda su fuerza, no podía dejar de pensar que hasta que llegara ese momento-y después también-él iba a estar presente tendiéndoles esa mano que apuntalara la fortaleza que ellos dos siempre habían sido.

 _ **-"Al diablo con que no compartamos la misma sangre, ellos son mis chicos"**_ -pensó con orgullo cuando robara una última mirada a esa escena dolorosamente conmovedora que se desarrollaba en el asiento trasero del Impala y agradeciera en silencio que el brillo del sol en camino hacia el horizonte disimulara la sospechosa humedad que apareció en sus ojos.

************ **Supernatural*** ************

La noche estaba estrenando sus primeras horas cuando finalmente los cazadores llegaron al lote de chatarras dejando una estela de polvo y piedras como prueba de la velocidad con la que ansiaban llegar a su refugio. Con una hábil maniobra el mayor de los cazadores derrapó a pocos metros de su porche sin apagar el motor para que la calefacción que había prendido apenas cincuenta kilómetros atrás no se apagara.

El viejo había accedido al pedido de Dean-mejor dicho, orden, ya que el rubio con su modo de hermano mayor protector y nada se hace con Sammy sin que yo lo decida activado a la máxima potencia-insistió en que Sam tenía frío sin importarle siquiera que él estaba sudando la gota gorda por la fuerza con la que sostenía al chico en sus brazos para evitar a toda costa que los vaivenes de las curvas, los baches en esa carretera en mal estado y los derrapes de su nena en las banquinas cuando Bobby debía eludir camiones lentos y pesados o viejitos en días de paseo en sus cacharros pudieran lastimarlo.

Y si por ahora él no podía hacer nada para evitar que lo que estuviera pasando en su cabeza lo hiriera más de lo que ya estaba nada le impediría protegerlo a toda costa aunque lo estuviera cargando como a un recién nacido en su regazo.

 _ **-"Claro, salvando las enormes distancias entre ese bebé que papá me entregó para sacar de nuestra casa en llamas con este ex Terminator con cara de bebé que tengo ahora"**_ -pensó Dean con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al barbudo cazador rodear el auto para abrir la puerta trasera del Impala y tomar otra vez las piernas de Sam-Llegamos Sammy, ahora vamos a llevarte a casa-su voz suave no traicionó la angustia que lo embargaba decidido a ser el puente fuerte que el chico necesitaba para cruzar otra vez a la realidad-¡Con cuidado, Bobby!-advirtió el joven cuando el cuerpo de su hermano comenzó a deslizarse por el asiento atraído por los brazos fuertes del viejo cazador que había tomado sus largas piernas y ya lo tenía sujeto por las rodillas-¡Espera que yo salga y lo levante, no lo dejes caer!-agregó mientras se deslizaba por el negro cuero sosteniendo el torso de Sam hacia delante hasta dejarlo casi sentado manteniéndolo con un brazo rodeando su pecho y, con el otro, empujando con suavidad su espalda hasta que pudo sacar las piernas por el espacio entre el asiento y la puerta y apoyar sus pies en el suelo para así poder pararse y volver a tomar la mayor parte del peso de Sam-¡No lo sueltes, Bobby!-advirtió nuevamente mientras maniobraba con cuidado por el pequeño espacio entre su hermano y el asiento delantero sin sacar una mano fuerte y cuidadosa del pecho de Sam para que no cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡Apúrate, hijo!-resopló el mayor de los cazadores cuando Dean se puso de pie y se tomó un momento apoyado en su amado Chevy para que la sangre de sus piernas entumecidas comenzara a circular con un poco más de velocidad, odiando ese maldito cosquilleo debajo de su piel que no le dejaba retomar el control de sus piernas temblorosas-Si no quieres…que se…caiga-agregó en ese momento el agotado cazador a sabiendas que aunque tuviera los peores calambres el mayor de los Winchester no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

El ceño fruncido del rubio fue un breve anticipo de su pronta e irónica respuesta.

-¿Demasiado peso para tus piernas reumáticas, Bobby? Deberías pensar seriamente en un viaje al geriátrico-le dijo burlón disfrutando apenas de la mirada asesina que le dedicó el viejo antes de disponerse a levantar del asiento a Sam mientras desesperadamente trataba de no darse cuenta lo frágil y vulnerable que parecía su hermano pequeño movido de un lado al otro como un muñeco de trapo sometido al capricho de las manos que lo sostenían sin emitir un solo sonido, sin un movimiento, sin un suspiro, sin un quejido.

Nada.

Casi como si estuviera muerto.

-¡Espera que llevemos al chico a un lugar seguro y tu culo conocerá mis piernas reumáticas!-le contestó Bobby con fuerte tono tratando de distraer la atención del joven con su voz severa para que así aleje esos malos pensamientos que seguramente estaba teniendo, de inmediato reconociendo que ese muro protector que Dean trataba de apuntalar con su famoso lado bromista se estaba agrietando nuevamente dejando como prueba de ello esa acuosa mirada que le dedicó a su hermano menor mientras comenzó a levantarlo del asiento trasero haciendo a la inversa la maniobra que lo había puesto ahí en primer lugar-¿Dónde?-jadeó el viejo cuando el peso de las piernas de Sam aumentó considerablemente en el momento en que Dean finalmente consiguió sacar al castaño del Impala-¿Sofá…la habitación…de arriba o al cuarto…seguro?-agregó el viejo deseando que el muchacho no se decidiera por la habitación que ambos hermanos compartían cuando pasaban días en su casa desde esos tiempos en que John los dejaba para ir a uno de sus misteriosos viajes de caza porque eso significaría unas escaleras que no creía estar en condiciones de aguantar.

-Abajo, sin dudas-respondió de inmediato el mayor no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa burlona al cazador dándose cuenta de inmediato de los pensamientos del viejo-Tú tienes la culpa, Bobby, fuiste tú el que le taladró la cabeza desde que era un niño con la dichosa comida sana-agregó mientras comenzaron a recorrer el camino hacia la casa.

-A los dos les hablé de la comida sana, idiota-replicó el viejo-Al menos él prestó atención, siempre fue el más inteligente de los dos-agregó dispuesto a seguir con el jueguito de las bromas así el hermano mayor se concentraba en lo que sabía hacer y no continuaba desintegrándose como una hoja de papel bajo la lluvia.

-Pero yo soy el más asombrosamente guapo de los dos-replicó regalándole esa arrogante sonrisa torcida que derritió camareras a sus pies a lo largo y a lo ancho del país.

-Eso lo dices tú-contestó Bobby-Por si no lo notaste tu hermano creció bastante en estos años y ya no es el chiquillo escuálido al que le hacías sombra-y con esa frase el viejo le dedicó una gran sonrisa triunfal a sabiendas que, desde que eso literalmente ya era un hecho, el hermano mayor había perdido parte de la atención que le habían dedicado exclusivamente a él.

-Se supone que el hermano mayor debe ser el más alto y no al revés-gruñó Dean en voz baja pensando con que retrucarle al viejo cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que, mientras llevaban a cabo esa pequeña rencilla, habían llegado frente a la enorme puerta de hierro del cuarto seguro antes de que el esfuerzo de llevar a su preciada carga les pasara factura a los dos.

Un sólo vistazo a esa puerta robó el poco humor que brevemente se había instalado entre los cazadores cuando casi inconscientemente luchaban con puertas, escalones, penumbras y sombras mientras trasladaban con sumo cuidado al herido muchacho evitando golpearlo contra los muebles o tropezar con la cantidad de cosas que el viejo tenía desparramadas por cada rincón donde pasaran. El instinto de protegerlo y cuidarlo arraigado con fuerza en los hombres mayores desde los tiempos en que ambos cuidaban a ese chiquillo inquieto y preguntón que le gustaba esconderse y correr por toda la casa.

-Cuarto seguro…maldita sea-maldijo Dean entre dientes en cuanto miró la maciza puerta de hierro con amargura pensando en la ironía de esas palabras.

Se suponía que ese lugar iba a ser algo bueno, los había maravillado cuando la conocieron creyendo que era el mejor refugio que habían visto en mucho tiempo pero desde su creación-en espera de ese Apocalipsis que finalmente había llegado y casi terminó con la vida conocida para la humanidad-había sido más un lugar para mantener encerrado a Sam Winchester que un lugar para sentirse a salvo.

Habitación del pánico, ése si era un mejor nombre para el cuarto seguro porque detrás de esa puerta de hierro forjado sí que había cobijado el miedo visceral, la desesperación, la angustia de un hombre rompiéndose en pedazos mientras los delirios y alucinaciones del otro parecían destruir ese mundo que los mantenía juntos.

Sangre demoníaca, desintoxicaciones, un hermano sin esperanza a punto de decir sí, un desalmado hermano decidido a todo con tal de permanecer con vida y una larga y angustiosa espera por el regreso del alma bondadosa que había vencido al arcángel de la oscuridad era lo que habían visto esas malditas paredes mientras que, desesperadamente, cada uno de los dos por turnos intentaba con todas sus fuerzas raspar desde ese piso donde caían los fragmentos de sus almas todo lo que pudieran-esperanza, amor, confianza, fe, valor-para tratar de ponerlo todo junto de nuevo hasta que el hermano herido, agotado y casi vencido volviera a estar de pie para así ser el pegamento que uniera esas partes resquebrajadas en un todo.

Y Dean la odiaba por eso, odiaba ese lugar, odiaba esos momentos y odiaba ver a Sam pasar por ese dolor nuevamente. Si pudiera cambiar de lugar o morir por él-otra vez-para que estuviera a salvo no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Porque era su hermano.

 _ **Suyo**_.

O como quiera que se llame a quien hace latir tu corazón en la misma frecuencia.

Dos pronombres dentro de una misma palabra que encerraban una gran verdad, **su** gran verdad. Y para qué negarla, él iba a llamarla como en realidad era…

… _**Su-yo**_ …su todo...todo en lo que él creía y todo por lo que él hacía…su hermano del alma… _ **su alma…**_

Porque no había otra manera de describir la agonía que estaba desgarrándolo por dentro, ahogándolo poco a poco, mientras sintiera el dolor que Sam sufriera detrás de esa puerta como suyo propio.

Cada minuto de sufrimiento de su hermano hacía un hueco cada vez más profundo en su interior haciéndole sentir que estaba perdiendo ese calor que siempre lo había mantenido humano, eso que le había dado fuerzas para seguir luchando a pesar de ver como la otra mitad de su ser se desvanecía poco a poco herida por ese maldito destino que no mereciera.

-¿Vas a quedarte mirando esa puerta como un idiota o vamos a entrar?-resopló Bobby molesto sacándolo abruptamente de ese torbellino de pensamientos que le recordaron el doloroso camino de sus vidas pero, también, ese sentimiento que lo unía a su hermano y por el que siempre valdría la pena luchar.

Sam lo necesitaba y como que se llamaba Dean Winchester que lo iba a sacar de esa habitación de mierda sano y salvo para que volviera de nuevo a su lado como el eterno-dolor en el culo-imán para los problemas-sabelotodo-testarudo hermano pequeño que era.

Eso fue lo que interiormente se prometió el atribulado hermano mayor mientras daba una patada a la puerta-que afortunadamente para su pie estaba entreabierta-para así poder ingresar de una vez por todas a su interior dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el catre para finalmente depositar con toda suavidad a Sam quien continuó indiferente a tanto ajetreo a su alrededor.

Apenas apoyaron la cabeza del menor en la almohada ambos hombres suspiraron agotados por el esfuerzo realizado pero, al mismo tiempo, al mirar esos revueltos cabellos castaños, la palidez de su semblante, la imposible pequeñez que transmitía la vulnerabilidad de su joven hermano-a pesar de apenas caber en ese desvencijado camastro-llenó los ojos verdes de Dean, quien seguía mirándolo fijamente en búsqueda de alguna señal que le diera una esperanza por su regreso, con unas lágrimas que tercamente se negó a derramar e hizo vibrar esas alarmas internas que tan profundamente llevaba arraigadas devolviéndole con toda su fuerza esos instintos que siempre le hicieron protegerlo.

-Ayúdame a sentarlo Bobby-ordenó Dean de nuevo y por completo en su modo de mamá gallina rondando a sus polluelos-Hay que quitarle la chaqueta, ponerlo cómodo. Deberías traer más almohadas y unas mantas-agregó sin esperar que el viejo lo ayudara levantando a Sam que cayó suavemente contra su pecho y comenzó la ardua tarea de tratar de quitarle la campera marrón sucia con el polvo de ese maldito callejón haciendo instintivamente lo que había hecho infinidad de veces por un Sam muchísimo más pequeño cuando lo vistiera y desvistiera cada uno de los días que pasaron en la soledad de una casa que nunca llamarían hogar o cuando el arrullo del motor del Chevy lo dormía tan rápido como la música de rock suave que su padre sintonizaba en la radio cuando atravesaban los caminos entre una cacería y otra-Y trae un recipiente con agua y unas toallas limpias, un jabón, el cubo de basura por si vomita, el botiquín, Tylenol, Gatorade, pañuelos desecha…

-No soy tu maldito mayordomo, idiota-lo cortó Bobby aún con las cejas arqueadas en expresión de sorpresa por la andanada de pedidos del mayor de los Winchester aunque en su voz no hubo ningún tono de enojo-Tú quédate aquí a cuidar a tu hermano y yo traeré todo lo que necesitas-agregó mientras palmeaba su espalda confirmándole que esa agria respuesta no había sido otra cosa que su habitual sarcasmo hacia las costumbres sobre protectoras de Dean acostumbrado como estaba a recibir esas órdenes cuando concernían al cuidado de Sam, algo que ocurría desde tiempos mucho más lejanos de los que quería recordar-Mocoso mandón-gruñó el viejo mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta no sin antes devolverle una sonrisa torcida al ronco gracias que llegó a sus oídos.

Apenas los pasos de Bobby retumbaron por las escaleras Dean terminó de quitarle la chaqueta al joven y luego lo dejó con sumo cuidado apoyado contra la almohada poniéndose de pie mientras miraba a su alrededor en la búsqueda de algo que hacer para reforzar la seguridad de la habitación porque, a pesar de que en el fondo deseaba desesperadamente que Castiel se diera cuenta del terrible error que había cometido y volviera a arreglarlo, no quería por ningún motivo volver a verlo cerca de su hermano otra vez por lo que sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y haciéndose un corte en el antebrazo sin ningún atisbo de duda o dolor dibujó con su sangre el símbolo con el que iba a desaparecer al ángel que creyera su amigo si se atrevía a tratar otra vez de amenazar a Sam.

No podía confiar en él de nuevo, lo sabía, y eso le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, su amigo-casi un hermano-se había aliado a Crowley y era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir el control del cielo perdido como estaba en esa batalla contra Rafael, ciego de soberbia y hambriento de poder por lo que sintió un profundo temor de que el ángel quisiera regresar para llevarse a Sam lejos de su lado-o mucho peor-arrastrarlo de nuevo al infierno si se daba cuenta de que él y Bobby seguían intentando impedir que lleve a cabo sus siniestros planes.

Porque, a pesar de que sabía que apartarlo de Sam iba a resultarle más que difícil al viejo cazador, era plenamente consciente de que algo había que hacer para detenerlo, que no podían permitir que el caos reinara una vez más.

Pero sí que el hijo de puta había sabido pegarle donde más le dolía porque ver a Sam derrumbándose hacia el piso del callejón a causa de un pequeño toque de su mano fue casi como si hubiera recibido un balazo perforándole el corazón haciéndolo caer al mismo tiempo que Sam cayó, dejándole solamente aire para llamar a su hermano una y otra vez cuando todo lo que quería era gritarle _**¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste?**_

Porque él no entendía, quería saber cómo habían llegado a esto aunque en el fondo sintiera la amarga certeza de que a nadie le importaba un carajo lo que él quería… o lo que Sam quería.

Había perdido tantas cosas en su vida, tantas personas que amara, tantos amigos, había perdido a Lisa y Ben-y eso le había dejado un agujero en su interior que todavía no dejaba de sangrar-pero esto, perder a Sam, _**su alma**_ , bajo las manos de un amigo, por culpa una traición, lo resquebrajaba por dentro en tantas piezas, le estaba causando un dolor tan profundo que le estaba resultando más que difícil resistir, pensar o hasta respirar.

La mitad de lo que él era no estaba allí, no se movía, no volvía…

… _ **¿Cómo podría respirar?... ¿Cómo haría algo?...**_

Él deseaba tanto hacer algo pero no podía imaginar qué

Porque todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento eran las palabras de Castiel resonando en su mente paralizándolo una vez más, el helado toque del miedo llenando su interior como el día en que escuchó esa sentencia que ahora era tan real.

" _ **Si tratamos de regresarle esa cosa mutilada a Sam no tenemos idea de lo que pasará, podría ser catastrófico"**_

Catástrofe.

Sí, esa sí que era una palabra acertada. Sinónimo de acabóse, colmo, desastre, cataclismo, fin del mundo, calamidad, tragedia, debacle, hecatombe, desgracia, ruina, Apocalipsis…un maldito resumen de sus vidas encerrado en esas pocas palabras en las que también se debería incluir Winchester.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó Dean pateando la silla tratando de descargar algo de la furia, el dolor y la impotencia que esos últimos pensamientos le causaran en el primer objeto que encontró para seguir después con todo las cosas que había arriba de la mesa haciéndolas caer estrepitosamente por toda la habitación mientras maldecía e insultaba peor que un marinero borracho a pesar de que era vagamente consciente de que era inútil seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y de que parecía un loco.

Pero él estaba en una habitación donde la cordura estaba fuera de lugar y él terminaría perdiendo el juicio si no conseguía recuperar a su hermano que yacía inconsciente en ese maldito camastro hundiéndose cada vez más en un abismo infernal del que quizás no pudiera escapar.

Él quería poder llegar a la mente de Sam y decirle que vuelva a este jodido mundo al que apenas valía la pena salvar pero todo lo que le salió fue un sollozo ahogado cuando después de que soltó toda esa ira y sarcasmo se dio cuenta de que lo único que realmente quería era a Sam.

Su hermanito, su responsabilidad, su trabajo, ese mocoso rebelde, testarudo, independiente al que siempre vio como el niño al había que enderezar, que guiar para que no equivoque el camino, ya era mucho más que eso.

Todo ese año lejos de él cuando lo creyó perdido para siempre dentro de ese pozo, todos esos meses que pasó a su lado desde que apareciera en el garage de su casa-haciendo que extrañe terriblemente al verdadero Sam cuando valoró las abismales diferencias que separaban del amable, compasivo, responsable, sensible y emocional hermanito que él amaba con ese RoboSam sin alma-sólo hizo que comprobara una vez más que el chico era la otra mitad de sí mismo, el que suministraba aire a sus pulmones y un alma a su cuerpo.

Sin él sólo podía sentirse roto, incompleto.

Co-dependientes les habían dicho y tenían razón.

Así habían crecido y así iban a ser por siempre.

Y si no era así que alguien le explicara cómo diablos podía sentirse desconectado desde el mismo momento en que dejó de tocarlo. Era como que mientras lo tenía cerca y todavía lo sentía algo dentro de él le confirmaba que los dos seguían allí-de que Sam todavía estaba ahí-pero ahora que se había separado a causa de ese arrebato de furia sintió que esa desconexión era más que física e hizo que una parte puramente instintiva de él sintiera un profundo y visceral temor de que Sam no pudiera regresar si él no estaba cerca.

-Sammy…Sam-el joven cazador llamó a su hermano mientras se acercaba al catre y se arrodilló cerca de la cabeza del castaño mordiéndose el labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo porque sabía que iba a entrar en uno de esos momentos emocionales que siempre trató de evitar por lo que carraspeó un poco antes de poner dos dedos debajo de la barbilla del chico sintiendo su corazón encogerse por el rápido latido que percibió debajo de ellos y por esa piel pálida demasiado húmeda y fría-Sammy… ¿Qué está pasando contigo hermanito?-murmuró Dean sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza, la impotencia y la furia abriéndose camino en su interior nuevamente-No estás acabado ¿Me escuchas? ¡Esto no va a ser tu fin! ¡Vas a luchar y vas a conseguir regresar aquí otra vez!-y a pesar de la firmeza de su voz, del tono demandante con que le dijo esas palabras el mayor pasó una mano con ternura por el pelo de Sam apartando después una hebra de cabello para acariciar suavemente su frente-Me siento como si estuviera en una jodida novela, maldita sea-agregó Dean tratando de desatar esa pelota de tenis que de repente se le atascó en la garganta con la oleada de emociones que lo golpearon como un camión cuando al contacto con la piel del chico recordó la cantidad de veces que había hecho ese gesto de amor por él durante su infancia-Las cosas que hago por ti-agregó con una leve sonrisa, tratando de rearmarse y detener esas lágrimas delatoras que escaparon por sus pestañas inferiores para que no se conviertan en el llanto que amenazaba con desatarse desde que Sam cayera en sus brazos en ese callejón.

Él era su responsabilidad y haría lo que sea para recuperarlo-aunque estuviera haciendo la madre de todas las escenas de películas para chicas-por lo que se inclinó hasta ponerse a la altura del oído de su hermano y con la voz más firme que pudo poner le dijo.

-Estoy aquí Sammy. No estás solo y te prometo que encontraré alguna manera para sacarte del infierno en donde estás metido. Tú sólo tienes que seguir luchando hermanito, por favor-y después de esas últimas palabras el hermano mayor se acercó al rostro de Sam e hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo-en demasiado tiempo-tanto que casi no se acordaba cuando había sido la última vez-Te amo, Sammy-murmuró mientras le daba un beso en la frente-¡Y no me hagas repetírtelo otra vez mocoso malcriado que ya siento como me están creciendo los senos!-exclamó mientras se ponía de pie intentando con esa broma recuperar algo de su machista dignidad perdida sin darse cuenta siquiera que, detrás de la entreabierta puerta de hierro, se apresuró a ocultarse la figura de un hombre que en ese mismo momento enjugó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con las toallas que estaba cargando.

-¡Creo que voy a tener que salir a comprar sostenes para mí también por culpa de estos dos idiotas!-murmuró Bobby totalmente emocionado por la escena que acababa de presenciar intentando, al igual que Dean, rearmar esa fachada machista que los caracterizaba para continuar haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sus chicos necesitaban un padre y eso era lo que él iba a ser.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Y bien? Alguien necesitó los kleenex? Algún momento especial que les ha gustado leer? Alguna palabra o palabras dignas de mencionar? Si es así, dejen un comentario y lo sabré!**

 **Mi lado chantajista tenía que volver! Ahora mi lado emocional le pide a su hermanita del alma selenewinchester que recupere fuerzas y luche con todas sus ganas, contarás conmigo siempre! Ojalá pudieras volver a leer mis fics y despejar tu cabeza un poco de tantos problemas! Te quiero mucho, sis!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Se asoma detrás del sofá) ¿Hola? ¿Alguien está por aquí todavía?**

 **¡He vuelto! Sí, sus ojos no las engañan! Lo siento que me tomó tanto tiempo aparecer sobre todo teniendo en cuenta (y acá es donde temo que me odien,xd) que este capi hace semanas que está terminado! Pero dio la casualidad que lo terminé unos días antes del partido más importante de la ciudad y como ganó mi equipo (aumentando la paternidad, jajajaj) la felicidad que me embargó fue tanta que ya no pensé en otra cosa, videos, cargadas, ver la repetición del partido, los videos conmemorativos de los tres anteriores seguidos que les ganamos (con este el cuarto,jajajaj) sumados a que llegó la época de las evaluaciones, las libretas, los registros y hacer los regalitos para el día del niño de mis veintiocho alumnitos de primer grado, sumados a que me compré un tv de 42" y me puse a ver temporadas pasadas, más videos de youtube, etc, etc (estoy que deliro! Jajajaj) Conclusión: casi no prendo la pc, sábados y domingos no me quedo en casa nunca, el río y mi club están cada vez más lindos, y de lunes a viernes vuelta a lo mismo trabajo en escuela y casa, tv, etc, etc.**

 **Parece un karma pero llegamos al mismo capítulo donde había terminado antes de borrarla y subirla otra vez y me atoré!**

 **Les aviso con tiempo que en septiembre jugamos otra vez el clásico de la ciudad (y esta vez en nuestro estadio) por lo que trataré de terminar antes, sino aparezco sabrán que andaré loca por ahí,en los festejos, o deprimida (cosa más difícil pero no imposible-y cruzo los dedos que sea imposible!)**

 **Por lo tanto, esperando que me perdonen dejo ya mismo el capítulo 6 y les debo mis palabras a las que comentaron tantas cosas lindas (como siempre las alabanzas que me dedican son las que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo aunque la vida trate de que lo deje)**

 **Por fi, no me odien y si pueden dejen unas pequeñas palabras si gustó o no**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Un rápido vistazo a la habitación del pánico en cuanto se puso de pie y apartó la vista de su hermano fue más que suficiente como para que Dean Winchester fuera agredido por ingratas emociones que quisieron opacar la calidez que había llenado su interior al decirle al chico inconsciente esos sentimientos que quemaban su garganta desde que el terror a perderlo para siempre se aferrara a su corazón con saña al verlo derrumbarse en ese maldito callejón.

Esa breve fortaleza que había encontrado cuando le susurró a su hermano esa promesa comenzó a tambalearse en el mismo instante en que la visión de la habitación donde estaba inundó sus retinas y el caos que él había dejado desparramado por el piso del cuarto fue el reflejo de lo que era su interior. Tantas piezas fragmentadas, tantas cosas hechas añicos que dolían como el infierno lo hicieron respirar pesadamente tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras empezaba a recoger las pruebas de su furia prometiéndose, con cada pieza que levantaba del suelo, que si ponía las manos encima de Castiel ni siquiera se molestaría en barrer los pedazos por haberse atrevido a lastimar a su hermano. Porque cuando el ángel descarriado rompió el muro protector lo único que Dean podía sentir era pánico por Sam e ira hacia quien le había hecho daño lastimando sin ningún remordimiento a la persona más importante de su vida.

Y él no podía entender cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso.

-Estoy furioso-murmuró el joven apretando los dientes con rabia-¡Más que furioso! ¡Si alguna vez pongo las manos encima de tu cuello emplumado te parecerá que Alastair es un santo!-masculló con voz ronca mirando el pequeño pedazo de cielo que apenas se vislumbraba entre las aspas de metal que giraban sobre su cabeza-¿Cómo…cómo te atreviste…a hacerle daño?-el susurro ronco de su voz se quebró nuevamente pleno de furia y dolor.

No podía entenderlo. De verdad que no.

Castiel podría haberle hecho daño a él o a Bobby y él probablemente no lo habría perdonado pero podría haber comprendido. Pero no podía entender como alguien-cualquier persona o cosa-podía deliberadamente hacer daño a Sammy y no sentirse como si estuviera pateando a un cachorro recién nacido.

Él no le había mentido al ángel, era de la familia, como un hermano más, por el que habría hecho todo como lo habría hecho por Adam.

Hubiera muerto por él y le hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa.

Diablos, había confiado en él con Sam. Había confiado en él tanto que le había permitido hundir su mano en el pecho del chico para que pudiera tocar su alma.

¿Y qué fue lo que le devolvió a cambio?

Lastimar a Sammy.

Lastimar intencionalmente a su Sammy utilizándolo como un desvío de la atención que venían teniendo en él, para mantenerlos ocupados así no se metían con su estúpido plan maestro haciendo que Sam reviva el tipo de dolor que ningún ser humano ha conocido antes en pos de mantenerlos alejados.

Y ésa era la única cosa que no podría-ni quería-perdonar.

-¡Voy a matarte Castiel!-pensó Dean con repentina vehemencia cuando su mirada se posó en Sam y nuevamente lo invadió la furia sobreprotectora que siempre sentía cuando alguien amenazaba a su hermanito aunque el susodicho rodara los ojos con cansancio y le insistiera que podía defenderse solo.

Pero ahora no era así-y para él nunca lo sería-no importaba el tamaño que alcanzara el antes pequeño niño ni los músculos de atleta que desarrollara con los años.

Para él siempre sería el niño que prácticamente había criado y como tal lo defendería.

Por lo que verlo ahora tendido ahí, en silencio, en aparente paz, casi como si estuviera dormido, lo llenaba de impotencia y dolor, teniéndolo tan al alcance de la mano y sin embargo tan lejos, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para protegerlo de lo que le estaba haciendo daño, doliéndole más que las garras de los perros del infierno saber que el chico estaría ahogándose en un mar de recuerdos infernales gracias a la traición de su amigo celestial, otra vez encerrado en esa maldita habitación que hacía tan poco tiempo atrás-apenas unos meses-había sido la jaula del prisionero sin alma, tendido nuevamente en ese catre plegable que aún estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado sosteniendo otra vez el peso de algo más que el del muchacho que sobrevivió al infierno.

Dean apenas pudo sofocar el sollozo que le apretó la garganta y con un suspiro profundo trató de encontrar el equilibrio entre el hermano y el guerrero en él para que la desesperación y el miedo a la pérdida del ser amado no nublaran sus emociones con demasiada fuerza empujando esos recuerdos que tantas veces le trajeron pesadillas.

Dios, odiaba esa habitación.

Es más, odiaba ver a Sam en esa habitación pero no sabía donde más podría protegerlo eficazmente de toda la mierda que les estaba cayendo encima a pesar de que cada vez que miraba a su hermano inmóvil en ese catre era casi como estar oyendo nuevamente sus gritos durante las desintoxicaciones, casi como si pudiera ver a esa copia sin alma esposado a la cama después de tratar de matar a Bobby mirándolo con esa fría y vacía mirada que se tornó tan drásticamente en esa expresión de terror, de súplica, que conmovió hasta la última de sus células protectoras. Casi como estar viendo otra vez esa pálida y enfermiza tez después de que ese grito desgarrador lo había llevado a la inconsciencia después de que Muerte empujó la resplandeciente alma de su hermanito en su pecho dejándolo apenas respirando-apenas con vida-mientras su cuerpo trataba de ajustarse al alma dañada en su interior mientras que, desde el exterior, sólo podían tenerlo conectado a esa línea intravenosa que quizás no fuera suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

Las piernas de Dean casi cedieron cuando la idea de que esta vez su hermanito realmente podría desaparecer para siempre lo golpeó con toda su fuerza y sólo la mano que apoyó en la mesa que estaba en la cabecera del catre de Sam y la visión del muchacho inconsciente-que igual que muchas otras veces dependía exclusivamente de él para la protección y el cuidado que sus padres debieron darle-fue lo que le ayudaron a mantenerse en posición.

-Sammy-murmuró Dean como si con sólo decir su nombre pudiera anclarse a la realidad.

-Dean-la voz ronca del viejo cazador sobresaltó al mayor de los hermanos quien habiéndose recuperado con asombrosa rapidez de estar a punto de tener un nuevo arranque eruptivo de furia emocional-porque jamás reconocería que acababa de tener un vahído-se dio vuelta para mirar a Bobby en cuanto escuchó su voz con su cara de póquer de nuevo en su lugar siendo el Dean Winchester que el resto del mundo conocía, el intrépido cazador pateando culos sobrenaturales sin que le temblara el pulso. El que se preparaba para culpar al exceso de whisky si se le preguntaba por ese leve temblor de sus manos o por la húmeda mirada y no a la sensación de pérdida inminente que él no era capaz de alejar a distancia desde que Sammy se derrumbó en sus brazos hacía poco menos de tres horas-Acá están las toallas-agregó Bobby luego de carraspear para aclarar su garganta, el nudo de emoción por la escena antes vista y por la angustia palpable que en vano el joven trataba de esconder aún jugaban en su contra para poder asumir ese papel que sin darse cuenta siquiera había comenzado a ocupar desde que los chicos regresaron a su casa en la búsqueda de ese padre que les había faltado la mayor parte de sus días.

El viejo cazador estaba tratando de hacer todo lo posible para retratar en su mirada y en su expresión una confianza que en realidad no sentía. Sus hijos estaban en un serio peligro, quizás mortal, uno derrumbándose en el silencio del coma en el que había caído y el otro perdiéndose en ese mundo de desesperación por cada minuto que pasaba y su hermanito-la única luz de su vida-no despertaba.

Y eso literalmente lo estaba asustando como el infierno.

No podía recordar sentir más miedo que en ese momento.

Los chicos de John- _ **mejor dicho, mis chicos**_ -se dijo con un suspiro pensando en que eso eran los muchachos para él-estaban perdiéndose ante sus ojos.

Y él no podía perder a sus muchachos.

No cuando eran la principal razón para seguir adelante y lo único que continuaba aferrándolo a este mundo.

Ante la certeza de eso y a pesar del dolor, Bobby no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño ante la imagen de los jóvenes cazadores que tan firmemente se habían apoderado de su corazón, su necesidad de protegerlos creciendo en empatía con la sobreprotección que Dean destinaba a su hermano menor.

Tal vez ellos no eran hijos de su sangre pero seguramente lo eran en todos los demás sentidos de la palabra.

-¿Vamos a poner cómodo al chico o quieres algo más de tu nueva ama de llaves?-preguntó con simulado sarcasmo tratando de aligerar el ambiente y de que ambos puedan reagrupar sus emociones bajo esa coraza que como experimentados cazadores compartían habiendo aprendido además que nadie, ni siquiera él, tomaba decisiones sobre el hermanito de Dean sin consultarlo con él primero.

El mayor de los Winchester miró hacia su hermano sintiendo la ola de proteccionismo que se apoderó de él cuando la imagen que llegó a sus retinas fue el vivo retrato de esa vulnerabilidad e inocencia que tan duro había tratado de proteger cuando Sammy era pequeño y fue en ese momento en que volvió a darse cuenta-y no demasiado lejos en el tiempo-cuánto le estaba costando dejarlo crecer e intentó que la ternura que estaba sintiendo calmara el caos de ira y desilusión que desde el momento que Castiel puso su mano sobre Sam le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Volviendo apenas la mirada hacia Bobby asintió levemente deseando que para él fuera suficiente porque en este momento no confiaba en que su voz no traicionara la agitación interna de esa dura pelea entre los cálidos sentimientos que trataron de calmar su alma con tan preciados recuerdos contra la ira, el temor y la traición empujando con saña la espina en su corazón.

Bobby también asintió con la cabeza con la esperanza de que Dean supiera lo mucho que apreciaba que le permitiera ayudarlo con Sam. Esa asignación era realmente uno de los mejores elogios que el veterano cazador había recibido alguna vez. Que el joven estaba confiando en él lo suficiente como para cuidar de su hermano menor sabiendo que Dean siempre fue reacio a permitir que otro intentara hacerse cargo de Sam, sea quien fuera-incluso su padre-como si se tratara de una regla no escrita de que sólo él podía cuidar a Sam y no necesitaba que nadie más lo haga por él y, la implicancia de ese pequeño gesto, hizo su garganta estrecha y su pecho apretado reafirmándole que los lazos que lo ataban a esos dos chicos eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, incluso el amor que le tenía a su esposa no había llenado su pecho con la misma fuerza cálida.

¿Acaso esto era lo que se sentía ser padre?

Nunca lo sabría con seguridad porque se había convencido hacía mucho tiempo que no quería serlo, aterrorizado de que él iba a terminar como su propio viejo por lo que había desestimado la idea aún a pesar del dolor y la desilusión de Karen. Pero la vida había tomado otras decisiones por él y desde que ese joven cazador novato había llegado a su casa en busca de su experiencia con un bebé en brazos y un pequeño pecoso aferrado a su pierna la idea de que ser padre no era sólo un derecho de sangre fue afirmándose en su interior cada vez con más fuerza.

Por eso sintió más que nunca como la calidez de saberse parte de esa familia de dos se sumaba al temor de perderlos y amenazaba con derrumbar la precaria entereza que había demostrado en cuanto pudo reponerse a la escena presenciada y entrar en el cuarto seguro.

Él y Dean habían sufrido pérdidas inimaginables-tanto por separado como juntos-por lo que de pronto se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos sobreviviría perder a Sam otra vez.

Sam-ese dulce chico de ojos brillantes-era el ancla a la cordura, el que le había dado esperanzas al viejo borracho que él era cuando los niños llegaron a su casa por primera vez y el que le daba propósitos a un hermano mayor como Dean.

Si Sam no volvía de ese sueño Bobby sabía que iba a perder a los dos muchachos-y a sí mismo también-y eso no estaba ocurriendo.

No en su reloj.

Dean se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio que estaba detrás de la cabeza de Sam sintiéndose de repente demasiado agotado como para decidir por dónde comenzar y se frotó la cara entre las manos deseando arrastrar esa pesadez que amenazara consumirlo mientras se preparaba para la ardua tarea de mantener constante vigilancia a la respiración, sudoración, fiebre, frío, hidratación y todo lo que hiciera falta para atender a Sam.

-¿Y ahora qué Dean?-Bobby se apoyó en la mesa junto a Dean y su pregunta sonó tan agotada como Dean se sintió.

Fue sólo entonces cuando el joven procesó que Bobby había perdido a alguien hoy así que él también tenía que estar furioso con Castiel por su participación en la muerte de Ellie Visyack. Pero Dean no había podido procesar cualquier otro daño además de su hermano que no responde, que no reacciona, tendido en ese catre frente a él.

-Él lastimó a Sam, Bobby. Él trajo a mi hermano sin alma desde el infierno, mintió al respecto y lo dejó en la jaula con Michael y Lucifer durante casi doscientos años-en ese momento la voz de Dean se volvió aún más cruda y rasposa pero tragó saliva a duras penas y continuó-y luego rompió a propósito el muro de protección sabiendo lo que podía pasarle a Sam con eso ¡Demonios, él me lo había advertido!-las palabras salieron roncas, le dolía la garganta y la bilis le quemaba pero Dean se tragó la enfermedad hacia abajo.

Bobby sintió su pecho apretado, su propia furia e impotencia luchando por salir hacia fuera con el rugido gutural de un león protegiendo a sus crías sobre todo porque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir a esa aplastante verdad.

Sabía que si Dean pudiera tomar el trauma en la cabeza de Sam lo haría sin dudar y que si Sam estuviera despierto se alegraría de que él tuvo la peor parte en todo esto y sabía que él no podía ser parte de esa unión pero que si podía ofrecer estar al lado de sus chicos y maravillarse con ello.

Porque Bobby había visto el dar y el recibir tanto como el reproche y el resentimiento en la relación de esos muchachos desde hacía casi veintiséis años y él nunca había estado tan cerca de ellos como en este momento. Aunque todavía podía ver a Sam levantando ese cuchillo para sacrificarlo no se le escapaba que la palabra padre lo había llevado a eso-y por supuesto no tener su alma-y por eso él sobrellevó el dolor que ese momento le causó cuando la calidez de saber que estaba incluido, quien sabe desde cuando, en ese lazo familiar aparentemente inquebrantable en el que la relación de los hermanos prevalecía sobre todo y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre ellos calentó su agrietado y endurecido corazón.

Con un mundo posiblemente en riesgo de caer a su alrededor otra vez, listo para aplastarlos en cuanto salieran del refugio donde se replegaron para atender al miembro más joven de su equipo Bobby sentía como estos chicos le importaban y le preocupaban-y siempre lo harían-más que nada y que nadie.

-Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, hijo-dijo finalmente con voz suave-Y no sirve de nada que ahora pienses en eso, cuidar a tu hermano es lo único que puedes hacer por ahora.

-No es suficiente-murmuró Dean inclinándose para mirar la cara pálida de Sam.

-No tienes que darte por vencido-continuó el viejo cazador y Dean lo miró con enojo-Bueno, eso fue una estupidez-admitió Bobby rascándose la barba con cansancio mientras Dean fruncía el ceño aún más mientras volvía su mirada hacia Sam-También estoy preocupado por el muchacho, Dean, todo lo que estoy tratando de decir es…

-¿Sammy?-Dean se disparó desde su silla para inclinarse más cerca del inconsciente joven.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Bobby también dio un paso cansado hacia el catre y miró al mayor con el ceño fruncido.

-Algo está mal-Dean se inclinó aún más sobre su hermano examinándolo de arriba a abajo concentrado en algo que sólo él podía sentir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? El chico no ha movido un solo músculo-terció Bobby preocupado por la expresión cercana al pánico del mayor de sus muchachos.

-No sé, sólo siento que…-Dean dejó de hablar repentinamente mientras señalaba como los dedos de la mano derecha de Sam habían empezado a temblar.

Y así tan de repente como Dean había salido disparado de su silla Sam saltó del colchón, rígido, como si hubiera sido pinchado por un palo electrificado, su respiración se hizo dificultosa y su cuerpo se arqueó bruscamente en la cama. Todo su sistema nervioso se estaba rebelando contra él y comenzó a convulsionar.

Duro.

-¡Mierda!-gritó Dean agarrando los hombros de Sam fijándolo al catre pero manteniendo las manos suaves-¡Sammy! ¡Sammy! ¡Resiste!

-¡Oh, el infierno!-Bobby reaccionó un poco más lento que Dean e intentó ayudar de inmediato sosteniendo las piernas del joven que en ese momento emitió un ronco jadeo, sonando como si estuviera ahogándose, moviendo sus brazos con rigidez en lo que parecía un descoordinado y frenético intento de escapar por sí mismo de lo que fuera que estuviera viendo o sintiendo.

-Grmmmmaahhhhh-gimió profundamente, su manzana de Adán contrayéndose como si un arbusto espinoso se hubiera atascado en su garganta, sus brazos sacudiéndose de arriba abajo, los dedos torcidos y arañando el aire como si estuviera intentando escalar una pared.

-¡Hey, hey, Sammy…tranquilo, tranquilo!-Dean jadeó prácticamente sin aliento mientras luchaba por conseguir poner a Sam de lado para evitar que se ahogara con su propia saliva.

-Mmmmrrrgahhh-más sonidos lastimeros salieron de la garganta de Sam anudando los estómagos de los cazadores mayores que sólo atinaban a sostenerlo con toda la fuerza que podían sin lastimarlo aún más.

-¡Dean, sujétalo!

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué crees… que estoy haciendo?

Ambos cazadores gritaron al unísono, el pánico, la adrenalina, la alarma y la preocupación volviendo sus tonos roncos y amenazantes.

-Sammy, por favor…Sammy, no lo hagas-la voz de Dean cambió bruscamente a un murmullo preocupado, sofocado por la angustia y el miedo por su hermano mientras se esforzaba por sujetar las muñecas de Sam sobre su pecho sin hacerle daño-¡Vamos, basta, por favor, no hagas esto!-Dean pidió una y otra vez poniendo más presión sobre Sam para evitar que el chico cayera al duro suelo de cemento.

-Nnnnmm nnngggg nmm-los sonidos guturales continuaron retumbando en el fondo del pecho de Sam hundiendo cada vez más la esperanza de que algo les iba a salir bien a los Winchester.

-¡Vamos, vamos…detente Sammy, por favor!-suplicó Dean una vez más pero Sam no estaba escuchando, su cuerpo todavía sacudiéndose arriba y abajo con violencia.

-¡Bolas, chico!-Bobby insultó mientras luchaba por aferrarse a las piernas de Sam-¡Es como un rayo…atrapado dentro…de una botella!

-¡Bobby! ¡No ayudas!-Dean regañó luchando a su vez por mantener a raya ese pánico que se podía palpar en el aire entre los dos cazadores-¡No hagas esto Sammy…no me hagas esto!-gritó Dean con voz ronca sintiendo como su estómago se anudaba cuando por toda respuesta Sam emitió un extraño gorgoteo en su garganta luchando por respirar mientras su pecho se tensó drásticamente-¡No! ¡Sammy!-clamó el mayor diciendo el nombre del joven herido con una voz rayana a la súplica desesperada poniendo la palma de su mano en el pecho de Sam en el seguimiento de su consumo de aire.

Bobby cerró los ojos sintiéndose incapaz de ver a su chico sufrir mientras continuaba convulsionando por lo que no lo vio girar hacia un lado inclinándose más cerca de Dean como si inconscientemente estuviera buscando ese confort que sólo su hermano mayor sabía darle.

-Lo sé, Sammy, sé que duele pero estoy aquí, te tengo-fue la respuesta instintiva de Dean sin preocuparse siquiera por si sonaba como una madre preocupada, sólo sintiendo sus instintos protectores pateándolo con fuerza instándolo a hacer lo que había hecho infinidad de veces durante el crecimiento de su hermanito-Ven aquí-le dijo mientras aferraba a Sam acurrucándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, manteniendo la cabeza de Sam en el hueco de su cuello mientras su mano cuidadosa apretaba la helada mejilla del chico-¿Me escuchas Sammy? Estoy aquí, no te vayas-Dean temblaba junto con Sam mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos, entrando cada vez más en pánico cuando pudo sentir el frenético golpeteo del corazón contra sus costillas-¡Dios!-gritó cuando ya no pudo tolerar el terror a perderlo-Ayúdalo…por favor-rogó con voz quebrada.

Lo que estaba matando a Sam lo estaba matando también, quebrando en piezas su alma con cada temblor, con cada sacudida y gemido gutural que salía por los dientes apretados de su hermano.

Nunca pudo soportar estoicamente ver a Sam sufrir y aunque las heridas se habían hecho algo casi cotidiano cuando ingresaron a ese niño demasiado pequeño para su edad en el negocio familiar nunca había sido más fácil, al contrario, le dolía tanto que sabía que si le hubieran dado la oportunidad habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que alguien o algo le hiciera daño y hubiera tomado el dolor desde él sin pensarlo en segundo.

-Basta hermanito, por favor, basta-rogó bajando la cabeza apoyándola en la coronilla de Sam, atrayéndolo aún más cerca de su pecho con la mano suave y gentil que tenía apoyada en su pálida mejilla e, imposiblemente para Bobby que escuchaba todo luchando por mantener a raya sus lágrimas detrás de los párpados que apretaba con fuerza para mantenerlos cerrados, los tirones y sacudidas de Sam se hicieron cada vez más espaciados y los temblores comenzaron a disminuir-Eso es todo amigo. Sigue así, cálmate-alentó Dean en voz baja y serena sintiendo como el corazón de Sam comenzaba a latir a una velocidad más normal.

Cinco segundos más tarde la incautación se detuvo y Sam cayó de nuevo hacia la cama con Dean acompañando suavemente sus movimientos aunque siguió sin soltarlo del refugio de sus brazos a pesar de que ya estuviera sintiendo los calambres que tanta tensión acumulada estaban formando en ellos.

Ansiosamente le miró el rostro deseando ver esos ojos color avellana que tanto necesitaba pero sólo la palidez fantasmal, la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza y unos labios apretados tornándose de un leve color azul inundaron su mirada trocando la ansiedad nuevamente en pánico.

-Sammy-con una temblorosa mano extendida sobre el pecho de su hermano Dean lo sacudió-No, no, no ¡Respira, tienes que respirar!

-¿Qué está pasando?-Bobby abrió los ojos ante el pedido desesperado-¿Dean?

Sin responder el mayor sacudió duro a Sam mientras pensaba que debería abrirle la mandíbula cerrada para darle varias respiraciones pero, antes de que pudiera poner en acción su pensamiento, Sam abrió la boca y se quedó completamente flojo, su cabeza rodando hacia la parte interior del brazo de Dean.

-Eso es, éste es mi chico-susurró Dean al ver que la respiración de Sam se volvió lenta y constante y su cuerpo se quedó quieto y relajado en su regazo provocando que una ola de alivio lo abrumara volviéndolo momentáneamente débil por lo que apoyó su mejilla en el cabello castaño de su hermano y su memoria lo llevó de inmediato a esos tiempos en que sólo él y sus abrazos conseguían calmar las aterradoras pesadillas que atacaran la inocencia del chico mucho tiempo antes de que las conociera en el mundo real-Te tengo-susurró en el cabello de Sam-Te tengo, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase-murmuró repitiendo esas promesas de la infancia aunque le parecieran una cruel ironía dadas las circunstancias pero necesitando terriblemente sentir que su hermano todavía tenía esa conexión con él y que podía sacarlo del tenebroso mundo donde sus sueños lo llevaban-Por favor, no vuelvas a hacernos esto-pidió por último cuando sintió, más que vio, la mirada del viejo fija en ellos.

-Jesús-murmuró Bobby mirando hacia otro lado para disimular lo absorto que había quedado al ver la escena fraternal que había sido tan privada durante el crecimiento solitario de esos chicos. Tragándose la sensación de ardor en la garganta con torpeza se sentó en la silla mientras su inquieta mano tiraba su gorra vieja y sucia hacia atrás para poder frotarse la cabeza mientras lanzaba un tembloroso suspiro- _ **Estos muchachos van a ser mi muerte**_ -pensó mientras miraba como Dean bajaba tiernamente a Sam sobre su espalda y quitaba con una suavidad impensada para un rudo cazador el flequillo sudoroso desde la frente de su hermano, usando después la manga de su camisa para limpiar con delicadeza la saliva de la barbilla para terminar frotando su pulgar en círculos suaves sobre la mejilla de Sam lo que hizo que una lágrima que había estado evitando se deslizara por su mejilla para caer en su barba entrecana.

-Levántate Sammy, sólo…levántate-pidió Dean sintiendo como su corazón aún dolía con cada latido desenfrenado, ese pánico que lo había abrumado desde que Sam comenzara a convulsionar aumentando su adrenalina y sus instintos protectores hasta tal punto que no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo tan emocional delante de Bobby-No me puedes dejar ¿Me oyes Sammy?

Aunque la voz de Dean apenas era un ronco murmullo que invitaba a retirarse para honrar la privacidad de un momento que parecía casi místico Bobby observó a sus chicos mientras su agotamiento fue drenando su energía lejos y la ternura que veía y escuchaba fue tornando ese helado pánico que había sentido durante toda la incautación de Sam-y si era sincero desde que Castiel se había materializado detrás de su chico más joven-en una corriente cálida que lo recorrió de punta a punta más que cualquier otro momento que hubiera pasado en su vida.

Lo que volvió a confirmarle algo que por años había tratado de no admitir para que la elección que había hecho de ser el solitario y huraño cazador no se le tornara tan pesada.

Ellos eran sus chicos y todo lo que tenía.

Sí, él estaba ahí y le gustaría estar todo el tiempo que pudiera y después de eso también aunque corriera el riesgo de convertirse en un espíritu errante pero él sabía que ellos eran mutuamente la piedra angular del otro, cada uno el respaldo que evitaba la caída hacia atrás. Tal vez él podría cuidarlos más rápido y fácil de lo que los dos podían cuidarse el uno al otro pero él sabía que no podría tomar un mejor cuidado que el que ellos se dieron.

Como en este caso.

La escena que estaba viendo reafirmando sus pensamientos mientras observaba como toda una vida de atención, como toda una vida a cargo de la crianza del más chico se reflejaba en cada gesto de ternura, en cada mirada de pánico y de dolor, en cada respiración que tomaba siguiendo la de su hermano sin quitar su mirada de él como si temiera que con sólo hacer eso el chico se desvanecería delante de sus ojos.

No. Él nunca podría hacer nada mejor que eso, lo único que podía hacer era ayudar en todo lo que hiciera falta.

-Voy por agua-dijo Bobby poniéndose dificultosamente de pie, sus rodillas quejándose por enésima vez en lo que iba del día, miró a Dean sin esperar respuesta casi seguro de que no lo estaba escuchando concentrado como estaba en cada respiración de su hermano y sabiendo también que Dean necesitaba espacio para tranquilizarse y poder decirle esas palabras y regalarle esos gestos que él sólo había presenciado en los momentos de mayor pánico pero que sabía que estaban-y estarían-siempre ahí. Imposible detener lo que habían hecho en el hermano mayor tantos años de exclusiva dedicación hacia ese pequeño que habían depositado en sus brazos esa noche de terror casi veintiséis años atrás-Y también una botella de whisky-murmuró entre dientes dando media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto seguro apenas con tiempo para ver por el rabillo del ojo la breve inclinación de la cabeza de Dean en asentimiento.

Seguramente Bobby no había llegado al segundo escalón cuando Dean se inclinó cerca de Sam, todavía sin levantarse de la incómoda posición en el borde del catre donde se había sentado, para así volver a subirlo en su regazo una vez que escuchó la puerta que indicaba que Bobby ya había llegado al comienzo de la escalera.

-¿Dónde estás Sammy? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde vas? Tienes que venir de vuelta-dijo con tristeza acariciando la frente de Sam-Por favor, chico-su tono de voz fue bajo y persuasivo lleno de esa ternura que sólo destinaba para él desde el día que había nacido y su mamá lo puso en sus brazos envuelto en esa blanca mantilla.

Nunca había imaginado cuanto crecería ese pedacito de sus padres pero desde que su pequeña manita se había envuelto alrededor de su dedo supo que nunca dejaría de verlo como su hermano pequeño a quien protegería y cuidaría por encima de todas las cosas.

-Sammy-dos grandes lágrimas cayeron de sus pestañas inferiores en el momento en que pronunció su nombre con voz quebrada salpicando como gotas de lluvia la mejilla de Sam haciendo que de inmediato el hermano mayor se las secara suavemente con el pulgar encogiéndose interiormente ante la viscosidad y la frialdad de esa piel fantasmalmente blanca-No voy a dejar que te vayas, hermanito-le dijo tragando con esfuerzo esas ganas de llorar que sus lágrimas habían delatado. Él era un Winchester y no había sido entrenado para llorar como una niña-Vuelve Sammy, puedes vencer lo que sea que te esté pasando, lo sé, te criamos para eso-su temblorosa mano apartó con suavidad el flequillo de su frente contradiciendo la firmeza de esa afirmación ya que no podía dejar de temblar ante la dolorosa realidad que su mente se encargaba de recordar con cada latido frenético de su corazón.

 _ **Sam había pasado años en el infierno.**_

Había vivido un año y medio en la jaula con el arcángel más terrorífico y su maldito hermano mayor que hacían que sus treinta años de tortura y sus diez años torturando parezcan unas vacaciones al lado de lo que podrían haber llegado a hacerle en todos esos años.

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado el alma de Sam en la jaula si en el infierno un mes eran diez años?**_

Ni siquiera quería intentar calcular, no podía ni quería probar. La sola idea le daba ganas de saltar de la cama y destruir todo lo que pudiera de la habitación o vomitar su propia alma.

Tragándose nuevamente la enfermedad hacia abajo Dean apretó suavemente su mano contra el cuello de Sam, palpando sus latidos, respirando profundamente mientras trataba de unir ese palpitar al suyo, tratando de restablecer esa conexión que siempre lo había mantenido vivo-la que lo había rescatado de esa cáscara vacía que había sido todo ese tiempo en que Sam no tuvo su alma-abrazándolo aún más fuerte en cuanto esos recuerdos no muy lejanos llegaron a su memoria necesitando sentir a su hermano más cerca como si con sólo sostenerlo en sus brazos pudiera evitar que sus almas se desintegraran con el paso de las horas y ninguno de los dos pudiera volver a ser lo que era ni estar donde tenía que estar.

-Éste es el lugar donde quiero estar, Sammy-afirmó con la voz más fuerte y segura que se había oído en horas empujado por esos pensamientos tan instintivos, tan arraigados en su interior desde el día que el pequeño había elegido caminar hacia él en lugar de su papá y había descubierto que ser hermano mayor le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¿Y bien? ¿Podrán perdonarme después de la lectura de este capítulo o no les gustó?**

 **Prometo que le daré batalla a las rutinas y a la adicción a mirar tv y las viejas temporadas y los videos en youtube y las convenciones y ¡Volveré!**

 **Yo no sé lo que es abandonar,jejeje,así que más temprano o más tarde el capítulo 6 (y ni siquiera me arriesgaré a decir que es el último,jajajaj) lo tendrán por aquí! Espero que ustedes no me abandonen a mi *_* Abrazos a todas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holly mother of Kripke!**

 **Sí, soy yo, no están viendo visiones! No sé si todavía habrá alguien por acá que se acuerde de que existo yo y este fic pero si lo hay encarecidamente le ruego que no me odie, buaaaaaaaaaahhhh *_***

 **Estoy cada día más loca, desaparecí en septiembre del año pasado antes del clásico de mi ciudad y ya pasó otro en febrero (el cual ganamos y por eso estoy loca de contenta, jajajaj) y ahora que ya está llegando el otro como visitantes y debido a lo loca que estoy gracias al hurt Sammy de esta temporada 11-en especial el capítulo Red meat, jeje-es que me picó el bichito del remordimiento y la escritura y la lectura de más fics….**

 **Y NO ME ALCANZA EL TIEMPOOOOOOOOOOO….¿Ya mencioné que estoy loca? Jajajajaj**

 **También debo aclarar que estoy pasando por situaciones emocionales y estructurales nuevas en mi vida, es decir depresiones varias por decepciones varias y nervios, cansancio, alegría y adaptación a mi nueva vivienda. Sí, hace tres meses me mudé y eso todavía me estresa, todavía me estoy acomodando ya que se me ocurrió mudarme en momentos cruciales del país, nuevo presidente, nueva economía, nuevo trabajo, y tantas cosas por arreglar que me estaba alejando del fandom cada vez más, ni Facebook ni foros de Supernatural….hasta que la serie me retornó a mi habitual obsesión por el hurt Sam y protective Dean y ACÁ ESTAMOS! Jejejej**

 **Debo agregar que casi me pego yo misma cuando abriendo mis archivos para seguir escribiendo donde había dejado-para así publicar-descubro que no iba por donde pensaba que iba (wtf? Jajajja) y que el capítulo 7 en realidad es el que no tenía que publicar sino el 6 que ya hace meses está terminado (*se esconde para que no le tiren flechas*) Vean el lado positivo, jejej, el 7 ya lleva mucho más de la mitad así que no desapareceré eternamente y…Otra novedad? Esto parece no tener fin, jajajja porque el 8 ya está más que encaminado y creo que va para más (quizás uno o dos, pero conociéndome mejor no aseguro nada *silba con disimulo y se va***

 **Espero que lo disfruten y no hayan olvidado los demás! Por las dudas dejo el final del capítulo anterior en negrita antes de empezar con el nuevo *_***

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ **Tragándose nuevamente la enfermedad hacia abajo Dean apretó suavemente su mano contra el cuello de Sam, palpando sus latidos, respirando profundamente mientras trataba de unir ese palpitar al suyo, tratando de restablecer esa conexión que siempre lo había mantenido vivo-la que lo había rescatado de esa cáscara vacía que había sido todo ese tiempo en que Sam no tuvo su alma-abrazándolo aún más fuerte en cuanto esos recuerdos no muy lejanos llegaron a su memoria necesitando sentir a su hermano más cerca como si con sólo sostenerlo en sus brazos pudiera evitar que sus almas se desintegraran con el paso de las horas y ninguno de los dos pudiera volver a ser lo que era ni estar donde tenía que estar.**_

 _ **-Éste es el lugar donde quiero estar, Sammy-afirmó con la voz más fuerte y segura que se había oído en horas empujado por esos pensamientos tan instintivos, tan arraigados en su interior desde el día que el pequeño había elegido caminar hacia él en lugar de su papá y había descubierto que ser hermano mayor le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Éste es el lugar donde quiero estar-Dean apretó su abrazo deseando sentir a su hermano lo más cerca posible que pudiera. Las emociones que le causaran todo lo ocurrido, el silencio que los rodeaba y los recuerdos de su infancia sacando lo mejor de él, esas emociones que se habían mantenido protegidas bajo esa coraza de duro cazador, del soldado de papá que en todo quería ser como él siempre habían emergido cuando se trataba de Sam. Consciente de eso Dean cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de ralentizar su corazón que todavía palpitaba frenético después de los momentos vividos-Caray Sammy, estás convirtiendo mi vida en un largo momento de películas para chicas-agregó tratando de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro tenso mientras abría los ojos nuevamente para mirar a Sam, ya más confiado en mantener a raya sus emociones-Hermanito, contigo es donde quiero estar-repitió con firmeza a pesar de que sabía que seguía adentrándose en un terreno demasiado sentimental tan lejano a su reacia forma de ser, añorando más que nada que en ese momento su hermano le respondiera con ese brillo en sus ojos de cachorro perdido y no con ese silencio que le quebraba el alma.

Daría cualquier cosa por ver sus ojos otra vez y si eso significaba seguir adentrándose en el territorio prohibido al Winchester no emocional lo haría sin dudar.

 **Sam era su mayor debilidad**.

 **Lo sabía. Lo sentía.**

El duro, recio, irónico, bromista y seductor Dean Winchester derrumbaba su máscara dejando ver su verdadero interior si su hermano corría riesgo o estaba como ahora herido e indefenso en sus brazos, dependiendo totalmente de él como lo había hecho en la mayor parte de su vida para la protección, los cuidados y el cariño que hubiera recibido si se hubiera criado en una familia como la que él había disfrutado durante casi cinco años.

Sabía que él era su punto débil pero también su mayor fortaleza y el valor, la responsabilidad, el cariño y la protección que por él sentía eran los pilares que lo habían mantenido humano, tan cercano a lo normal como podía ser durante todos esos años.

-Éste es mi lugar, Sammy, todavía quiero seguir siendo tu hermano mayor, pero si no vuelves-la sola idea ató su garganta con un nudo de dolor y no pudo seguir hablando. No sólo corría el riesgo de perderlo por culpa de los recuerdos del infierno sino que cuando volviera a su lado-y no quería pensar en que no iba a lograrlo-Sammy estaba lejos de estar seguro.

Había un mundo allá afuera que ya había demostrado que odiaba a los Winchester y que quería hacerles la vida lo más miserable posible. Había una guerra en el cielo, probablemente anarquía en el infierno, monstruos rompiendo todas las reglas, desconocidos y más letales que nunca…

 **Y luego estaba el purgatorio**.

Dean no sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando se encontraran con él pero estaba dispuesto a apostar todo lo que tenía-con excepción de Sammy y el Impala-que no sería nada bueno.

Pero, de alguna manera, sintiendo el peso de Sam en sus brazos, su corazón todavía palpitando con fuerza, tan cerca pero tan lejos de él, muchas de las cosas que antes parecían importantes no parecían importar más si el chico era quien estaba en peligro mortal. Aunque esa misma certeza que cargaba sus hombros con el peso de más dolor tuvo el efecto contrario en su pecho que se llenó de ese profundo sentimiento de protección y amor por quien había sido su responsabilidad número uno desde que lo sacara de la casa en llamas.

-Tienes que volver Sammy, yo estoy aquí y siempre te protegeré-le aseguró con voz firme, esa pena que casi nubla sus sentidos prácticamente borrada de su ronca voz y del brillo de sus ojos verdes gracias a la fuerza con la que sus instintos de hermano mayor se hicieron cargo de sus emociones-Sé que puedes hacerlo hermanito, aunque parezcas princesa con ese pelo largo eres mucho más fuerte de lo que la mayoría piensa-con una suave sonrisa en su mayor parte orgullo y amor más que como consecuencia de la pequeña broma el joven cazador volvió a recostar a su hermano tratando de que ese toque de humor y la fortaleza que estaba recuperando no se diluya nuevamente ante el terror de perderlo, mirándolo fijamente mientras se ponía de pie se apartó un poco de su lado para apoyarse en la desvencijada mesa-Vas a estar bien Sammy, no vas a dejar de ser la pequeña mierda terca justo ahora ¿no?

-Dean-la voz de Bobby lo sorprendió nuevamente - _ **¿"Desde cuando el viejo se había vuelto tan sigiloso"?**_ -pensó el joven cazador cuando intentó evitar que se descubriera su sobresalto poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar alrededor del catre de Sam. El hombre mayor fingió no darse cuenta no sólo de la expresión de derrota, pérdida y culpa en el rostro del mayor de sus muchachos por lo que rodando sus ojos con cansancio le tendió un vaso con whisky mientras pensaba-" _ **Siempre has hecho esto Dean, siempre te culpas por cosas que están más allá de tu control"**_ -pero, a sabiendas de que era inútil decirlo en voz alta sabiamente abandonó el tema.

No había necesidad de empujar hacia abajo y remover toda la mierda que habían pasado en las últimas semanas.

Ninguno de los dos era especialista en "hablar" de sus sentimientos. Ambos estaban entrenados para empujarlos hacia abajo y enterrarlos bajo tanta mierda que rara vez salían, salvo por las explosiones cuando bebían demasiado o en momentos aterradores como éste, cuando estaban a punto de perder a quien amaban. No tenía duda de que Dean hubiera seguido ese camino estoico del cazador-soldado sino hubiera sido por Sam quien con esos ojos expresivos, esa voz suave y esa imagen de inocencia y vulnerabilidad que había tenido desde que era un niño lo habían obligado a demostrar más veces de la que quería contar una sensibilidad interior que nadie que lo conociera sólo por fuera creería que existiría-" _ **O quizás se hubiera convertido en John"-**_ fue lo que pensó antes de murmurar-No puedes entrar en razón con él, únete a él-mientras cogía la botella de whisky y se servía un trago para sí mismo.

Apoyándose en la mesa suspiró mientras miraba a Dean quien después de haber recibido su vaso con la ardiente bebida aún lo sostenía en sus manos sin quitar la vista ni un segundo de su hermano, seguro de que el mayor todavía quería tener sus sentidos agudos para vigilar a Sam aunque pareciera que ya no lo pudieran salvar.

Sabía que el muchacho se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que a veces no todo el mundo puede ser salvado. Fue difícil al principio pero había aprendido a aceptarlo como parte del trabajo.

 **Pero Sam…Sam fue una historia diferente.**

 **Él tomó personalmente todo daño o perjuicio hecho a su hermanito y se culpó a sí mismo cuando lo inevitable no se podía prevenir**.

Causó la muerte de Bobby ver a sus chicos como en este momento, en mundos apartes y con desconocido destino. Quería decir tantas cosas, quería hacer algo, destrozar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y caminando hacia Sam se inclinó sobre él para apretar su mano en el hombro derecho del chico.

-Mantente fuerte muchacho, puedes salir de esto-le dijo con una voz ronca que quiso culpar a ese trago rápido al ardiente whisky que había hecho antes de hablar que al temor de perderlo que atenazaba su corazón. Enderezándose de inmediato giró sobre sus pies y golpeó boca abajo el vaso en la mesa mirando luego a Dean para darle un guiño de apoyo silencioso fingiendo no darse cuenta de las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos verdes del joven en respuesta al tosco momento de cariño hacia su hermano menor y saliendo raudamente de la habitación de pánico.

Todavía conmocionado por lo que había visto el joven cazador finalmente se decidió a beber de un trago rápido el vaso de whisky al que aferraba como un salvavidas en sus manos para anclarse del tormento torbellino emocional al que el viejo lo había nuevamente lanzado con toda la fuerza. Volviendo a servirse un trago se sentó en la silla junto a la cabecera del catre donde su hermano yacía en silencio.

-Sam-dijo Dean y como su voz salió temblorosa y quebrada carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo-Sam, vamos amigo, soy yo-se agachó un poco y extendió su mano fría por el vaso con hielo para rozar la mejilla del chico. Sam no se movió-Ya escuchaste a Bobby hermanito, vas a salir de esto ¿No?-La habitación siguió en silencio excepto por el insidioso zumbido del ventilador tamaño industrial que giraba en lo alto enviando sombras en movimiento sobre el rostro de Sam-¡Respóndeme Sammy! ¡Dime que me escuchas!-Dean exigió en voz alta. Como era de esperarse Sam no hizo un sonido, su respiración anormalmente lenta-¡Me molesta cuando me ignoras Sam Winchester!-Dean se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando la mano sobre el pecho de Sam y presionando con fuerza-¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es respirar como corresponde, perra!-Dean siguió con la presión, mirando hacia el ventilador mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas-¡Vamos!-exigió de nuevo con más fuerza, el contenido del vaso casi derramándose sobre el rostro de Sam en la precaria posición que lo sostenía con su otra mano apoyada en su rodilla-¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste casi dos semanas sin hablarnos después de esa cacería en Texas?-preguntó Dean de pronto cuando el recuerdo llegó a su mente al revivir una situación bastante parecida a ésta-Creí que papá iba a volverse loco, siempre fuiste un mocoso especialista en hacerle salir humo por las orejas-Dean sonrió un poco ante esa imagen. Su padre echando humo como esos dibujitos animados que Sam y él miraban juntos cuando eran niños muchas veces había estado cerca de ser realidad-Yo estaba loco de preocupación-admitió casi en un murmullo-Y papá también, eso tienes que saberlo… aunque él no lo demostraba casi nunca-caviló Dean y, abstraído por la memoria no invitada, continuaba hablando sin darse cuenta como la respiración de Sam y sus latidos parecieron acelerarse un poco-Al menos durante esas semanas sí tenías los ojos abiertos y con esas miradas de cachorro muchas veces no necesitas hablar-agregó Dean parándose para caminar unos pocos pasos hacia la pared perdido por unos instantes en la memoria de esa cacería en la que casi habían perdido a Sam-Una de las muchas veces que casi te pierdo-resopló frustrado apoyando el vaso frío en su frente para tratar de despejar su memoria de esos recuerdos nada gratos. No creía poder soportar una muesca más a su preocupación y temor por su hermano-No sé cómo todavía no tuve un infarto después de todos los sustos que me has dado Sammy-refunfuñó bebiendo de un solo trago el contenido del vaso para arrastrar así la acidez de esa bilis que quemó su estómago cuando su mente revivía con claridad aterradora esos momentos lejanos que, como muchos otros, clavaron la espina del miedo y la preocupación por quien era lo más sagrado y amado que tenía en su vida.

-Sólo tenías doce años Sammy-el recuerdo cobró vida una vez más en la voz temblorosa de Dean quien optó por hablar en voz alta esos pensamientos que llegaron a él con toda su fuerza, mejor eso que tenerlos rondando por su cabeza otra vez-Eras tan pequeño para esa edad, mi enano-agregó cariñosamente mientras daba una mirada a las facciones tranquilas de su hermano-quizás tenías un poco menos de doce pero se siente como toda una maldita vida el tiempo que pasó desde ese día-admitió mientras pasaba una mano sobre sus ojos y se apoyó en la dura pared de hierro-Era una de tus primeras cacerías y yo no podía creer lo que papá estaba sugiriendo, mi estómago se retorció y realmente sentí ganas de vomitar y, no puedo negarlo ahora, también fue una de las primeras veces que tuve que tragarme mis ganas de darle un puñetazo…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-¡Maldita sea papá! Sam sólo ha pasado por una cacería, él apenas sabe lo que hay ahí afuera-Dean sintió su propia voz elevarse varios tonos antes de que pudiera detenerse al ver aparecer esa mirada glacial en la cara de su padre. Casi en cámara lenta sus ojos se oscurecieron y las sombras se movieron ocultando la mayor parte de sus rasgos.**_

 _ **Dean no sabía si había sido un truco de la luz o esa capacidad impresionante que tenía su padre de parecer tan amenazante y peligroso sin decir una palabra y sabía que si no fuera su hijo en este momento estaría temblando en un rincón.**_

 _ **-Papá-continuó el jovencito sabiendo que se había excedido en su posición en la familia,**_ **pero "maldita sea-pensó-es de Sammy de quien estamos hablando"** - _ **Papá-siguió Dean tomando aire para mantener la ira lejos de su voz-él es demasiado joven, apenas puede sostener un arma y tú quieres usarlo como cebo-en ese momento casi se atraganta con el nudo de temor que la sola idea le causó por lo que sus últimas palabras fueron más roncas y duras de lo que pretendía-¡Tiene que haber otra forma de cazar a esa cosa sin arriesgar a Sammy otra vez, él es sólo un niño!**_

 _ **-¡Ya basta Dean!-lo cortó John con más dureza de lo que pretendía orgulloso a pesar del momento de tensión de que su hijo mayor no sólo no se había inmutado ante su presencia amenazante que había puesto a más de una criatura a rogar clemencia sino que era más que evidente que el amor que lo unía a su hijo pequeño era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquier otro hermano mayor hubiera sido capaz de brindar-Esto no está abierto a discusión Dean, tu hermano ha tenido todo demasiado fácil durante mucho más tiempo que tú y si no lo mimaras tanto ya hace rato estaría entrenándose para ser el cazador que tiene que ser-Aunque sabía que él**_ _ **era el culpable de eso al desligar sus responsabilidades paternas en alguien que también era un niño y, como tal, sus emociones y sensibilidad no estaban endurecidas con el tiempo y las pérdidas también estaba convencido de que no podía dar marcha atrás ni llenar el hueco negro y doloroso que la ausencia de Mary había cavado en su pecho con el amor por sus dos niños. Tenía que prepararlos antes que algo venga a arrastrarlos de su vida y la única forma de lograrlo era ser más sargento que padre-Sabes que hay vidas en riesgo, niños en peligro, no pudimos salvar a dos-en ese momento su voz se quebró un poco pero tan rápido como un suspiro volvió a ser el temible John Winchester que muchos-cazadores y criaturas-ya conocían, respetaban y temían-Sam tiene que aprender lo que está ahí afuera y cómo luchar contra ellos y mientras más retrasemos este momento peor va a ser para todos.**_

 _ **-¡Lo entiendo papá, lo sé, hay que salvar vidas, hay niños en peligro!-la razón peleaba contra su corazón y Dean nunca había podido separar lo que sentía por su hermanito con la importancia de la caza- ¡Y es por eso que poner a Sammy al alcance del Rawhead es como agitar una bandera roja delante de un toro!**_

 _ **-Cuida tu tono conmigo, muchacho-la voz grave retumbó en el pecho de John como un gruñido hosco que sin embargo no inmutó a Dean quien estaba en modo completo hermano mayor.**_

 _ **-Sí, señor-espetó con sarcasmo-había veces que le costaba idolatrar al ex marine sobre todo cuando éste era más sargento que padre, especialmente cuando estaba con ese estado de ánimo y su compañero favorito era la botella-ahora vacía-de whisky y no Dean.**_

 _ **La amargura hizo arder el estómago del pecoso cazador y comenzó a hacer notar su presencia "**_ **Voy a tener una úlcera a los veinte a este ritmo** _ **"-murmuró el hijo mayor entre sus dientes apretados antes de voltear nuevamente a mirar a su padre y preguntarle.**_

 _ **-¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Sammy?-John lo miró de arriba abajo, su mirada como dagas parecía saber que en ese momento su primogénito estaba tratando de dominar las ganas de golpearlo hasta que entienda sobre Sam.**_

 _ **-Yo no lo haré-dijo secamente y Dean se tensó anticipando lo que venía después de tan tajante respuesta, su rostro apenas se contrajo y un fugaz dolor brilló en sus ojos antes de una rebeldía y determinación que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de Sam-Tú lo harás ¿Crees que puedes manejar a Sammy mejor que yo? ¡Entonces díselo tú!**_

 _ **Y sin siquiera dar una oportunidad al joven de decir algo a su favor o no, John giró sobre sus pies en busca de sus llaves a las que tomó de un manotón desde arriba de la mesa y estrelló la puerta tras sus pasos sin decir ninguna palabra o incluso mirar como dos jóvenes palidecieron casi al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Un pequeño sonido que hubiera pasado inadvertido para cualquier otro fue una puñalada para Dean quien con horror se dio vuelta para enfrentar el rostro pálido de su hermanito.**_

 _ **-¿S-Sammy?-tartamudeó en un hilo de voz, mirando fijamente al niño demasiado pequeño para su edad parado a pocos pasos de él por lo que sólo atinó a parpadear y tragar convulsivamente las repentinas ganas de vomitar que le causó la suave y temblorosa voz del chico preguntándole-"¿Qué quiere papá que haga?"**_

 _ **-Nosotros…uh…nosotros…tenemos una nueva caza-comenzó mientras trataba de recomponerse, su hermanito lo necesitaba y él nunca había puesto sus emociones primero que las suyas pero cuando realmente lo miró, sus ojos ya más claros de esa maldita humedad que apareciera cuando viera la temblorosa barbilla y esos ojos enormes brillando con lágrimas y temor, supo que Sam había oído todo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es un Rawhead?-nuevamente la voz del niño sacó a Dean de sus pensamientos y emociones turbulentas, su amor por él peleando con la ira hacia su padre por sólo pensar en poner a Sammy en peligro.**_

 _ **-Una criatura que caza niños-contestó mientras se acercaba al jovencito y trataba de encontrar su mirada debajo de esa mata de castaño cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos.**_

 _ **-¿Y es por eso que papá quiere que yo…sea el cebo?-las lágrimas, la decepción, el dolor y el miedo brillaron por turno en esos expresivos ojos que de repente se clavaron el los verde esmeralda de su hermano mayor suplicando en silencio por esa protección y preocupación que sólo él le hacía sentir y Dean en ese momento sintió que no idolatraba a su padre, lo odiaba por esto.**_

 _ **-Sí Sammy, es lo que quiere-respondió con una voz más ronca de lo que hubiera querido. Sam bajó la vista unos segundos que para Dean fueron eternos, no dijo nada, no lloró, no tembló, su pequeño cuerpo pareció relajarse de la tensión y el miedo que momentos antes tensaban sus hombros.**_

 _ **-Escuché que no querías-dijo con una voz tan suave que si Dean no hubiera estado parado tan cerca de él hubiera pasado desapercibida, su tono tan trémulo y sin embargo tan determinado tuvieron un efecto demoledor en su interior cuando escuchó a su hermanito afirmar-Si hay que hacerlo lo haré, pero esto…la caza…no va a ser mi vida para siempre-escuchando esas palabras Dean sintió como su corazón se derrumbaba y que en lugar de ser el niño el que estaba temblando a pesar de tan firmes palabras el que empezaba a temblar era él-Gracias por intentarlo-agregó luego con suavidad y un pequeño hoyuelo se marcó en su mejilla.**_

 _ **En ese momento el mayor sintió como su interior se ablandaba como una goma y un calor intenso se dispersaba por su pecho, amor y asombro ante la capacidad de su hermanito por cambiar sus estados de ánimo con tanta intensidad brillaron al mismo tiempo en sus orbes verdes que se abrieron de sorpresa y emoción. Fue tanta la necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo, tanta la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le transmitió al mirar esos ojos grandes y expresivos mirándolo bajo ese flequillo rebelde de castaño color que Dean tuvo que apretar los puños para reprimir el repentino impulso de tomarlo en sus brazos y salir corriendo con él hacia el Impala, arrancar y no mirar atrás.**_

 _ **Pero ellos eran Winchester y no habían sido criados para alejarse sin hacer nada cuando allá afuera había niños en peligro aunque fuera su propio niño el que estaría en peligro de muerte si seguían el plan de papá, lo sabía, lo sentía en sus huesos, sus instintos protectores de hermano mayor resonando en su interior con estridente urgencia.**_

 _ **Sabía, sentía que algo iba a salir mal, que la mala suerte Winchester y el imán que parecía tener su pequeño hermanito hacia los problemas iban aparecer en esta cacería como en las otras que Sammy estuvo en peligro pero Dean también podía asegurar que ninguno de ellos iba a dar marcha atrás en el negocio de la familia y que no iban a parar hasta que el trabajo estuviera hecho y, aunque eso siempre había sido motivo de orgullo, el ver regresar a su padre sin regalar una mirada a la aparente fortaleza que Sammy quería demostrar y a su molesta obediencia hizo que el joven cazador sintiera con más certeza que nunca que, en ese momento-y no quería pensar en cuántos más había pasado lo mismo-para el gran John Winchester ellos no eran sus hijos, eran sus soldados y como tales a la batalla iban a salir sin mirar atrás.**_

* * *

La memoria no invitada se retiró en forma abrupta cuando Dean escuchó los pasos de Bobby a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto seguro por lo que se volteó nuevamente y caminó para sentarse en la silla junto a la cabecera del catre de Sam apretando los ojos mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la imagen que ese recuerdo había traído consigo, esa imagen de su hermanito convulsionando en su cama cuando la fiebre que la infección de esas sucias garras que rasguñaron su brazo al atraparlo había tenido un pico demasiado alto, se fueran antes de que el viejo se diera cuenta que el brillo de sus ojos eran algo más que las horas de tensión y muchos vasos de whisky. Con un suspiro dejó el vaso junto a la pata de la silla y se volteó para mirar al sabio cazador quien ese momento entraba en el lugar.

-¿Quieres que te cubra con Sam por un tiempo para que puedas tomar un descanso?-preguntó en cuanto ingresó, la mirada dolida y cansada de Dean lo impulsó a hacer esa pregunta aunque sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta.

Dean sólo concedía su lugar en contadas ocasiones, generalmente cuando sabía con seguridad que su hermanito se estaba recuperando o totalmente fuera de peligro y que nunca dejaría su lado sino estaba convencido de que estaba a salvo. Su rol de protector y responsable de Sam arraigado demasiado profundamente en su alma como para intentar cambiarlo justo en este momento en que no sabían si podrían recuperar al chico de las garras invisibles del infierno acampando en su cerebro.

 _ **Pero Bobby sabía que el mundo estaba en riesgo otra vez y le dolía en el alma tener que recordarle eso a Dean porque sabía que Sam era el mundo de Dean y, tal como le había sucedido en Cold Oak, sin su hermano poco le importaba el resto por lo que no le extrañó nada su respuesta**_.

-No-murmuró Dean y miró a Sam mientras se inclinaba de nuevo por su vaso vacío de whisky-No-repitió de nuevo con más claridad y fuerza mientras se ponía de pie para llenarlo otra vez.

-Dean-el viejo dijo su nombre con un suspiro preparándose para intentarlo de nuevo-Cass te ha engañado para que hagas exactamente lo que quiere. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer y sentado en tu trasero no vamos a lograr que se haga-y aunque la mirada dura de Dean lo fulminó con furia el cazador lo intentó de nuevo-Hijo, sé que duele ver a Sam así, lo sé, porque también me pasa a mí, pero…

-¡Estoy harto de peros Bobby!-lo cortó el joven con vehemencia. Su voz ronca mezcla de iguales proporciones de dolor e ira bajó un poco su grave resonancia al fijar la vista nuevamente en su hermano y su rostro joven le transmitiera tanta vulnerabilidad que sintió sus instintos protectores subir varias muescas más-No puedo dejarlo acá solo, Bobby-su voz se suavizó y miró hacia el viejo con tanto brillo de culpa y amor brillando en sus ojos verdes que el viejo tuvo que carraspear para encontrar su voz-él está indefenso en este maldito catre plegable y no sé qué puede pasarle si lo dejo ¿Y si tiene otra convulsión? ¿Y si se ahoga y no puede respirar? ¿Y si…

-Dean, hijo, cálmate, lo sé-interrumpió Bobby a sabiendas que si dejaba que el muchacho expresara sus temores nunca lo sacaría del cuarto seguro y realmente se estaban quedando sin tiempo-Pero si Cass abre el purgatorio…

-¡No me importa!-replicó cortante y duro deseando que el viejo cazador no siguiera insistiendo porque no quería tratarlo mal sobre todo porque sabía que tenía razón. El mundo estaba otra vez en peligro por culpa de los estúpidos planes-y las equivocadas alianzas-del que había sido un amigo, uno más en la familia.

-¿Por qué no tomas un poco de café?-sugirió Bobby tratando de cambiar el tema, la respuesta a su intento de convencerlo más que clara.

Quizás más tarde el whisky que estaba enrojeciendo las mejillas del rubio lo ayudara a tomar la decisión correcta y sabía que Sam hubiera intentado convencerlo si estuviera despierto y sus heridas le impidieran acompañarlos.

Dean le sostuvo la mirada un minuto y luego se sirvió otra medida. Bobby rodó los ojos con cansancio al recibir la respuesta silenciosa y sus ojos se dirigieron a Sam.

 **Esperar era insoportable, para los dos.**

Sintiendo su pecho apretado por el peso de la preocupación por sus muchachos heridos extendió la mano y tomó el pulso de Sam.

-El chico lucha duro, Dean-dijo dejando que su mano se deslizara desde el cuello para descansar en silencioso apoyo sobre su hombro deseando con toda su alma que de alguna manera el muchacho pudiera sentirlos.

Dean empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó caminando algo tambaleante hacia la mesa, la escena presenciada ablandando su interior tanto como para permitirle expresar pensamientos que en otro momento no hubiera dejado salir.

-¡Él necesita mi ayuda para luchar contra lo que sea que esté luchando!-Dean golpeó el vaso nuevamente vacío sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ella bajando la cabeza para ocultar el temblor de su labio inferior.

-Muchacho, sé que todo esto te ha puesto de cabeza-el viejo cazador no sabía de qué otra manera decir que lo entendía sin entrar abiertamente en el territorio emocional que ambos acostumbraban a evitar _ **-"Maldita sea, no tener a un Dr Phill cuando se lo necesita"**_ -refunfuñó el viejo mientras se frotaba el rostro con sus manos frunciendo el ceño al ver a Dean servirse una copa tras otra-Sam le ganó la partida al Diablo, Dean. El chico es duro, él va a salir de esto-afirmó nuevamente consiguiendo que finalmente el preocupado hermano mayor lo mirara-Ya lo sabes ¿no?-preguntó al ver la mirada de Dean iluminarse en esa mezcla de amor, orgullo y dolor por todo lo que Sam había pasado, lo que ambos habían sacrificado, ese fatídico día en el cementerio-Sólo continúa hablando con él-agregó Bobby con la esperanza de que el muchacho encontrara una luz para recuperar la fuerza y no siguiera tan perdido como lo estaba Sam.

 _ **La maravillosa y dolorosa conexión entre ambos, arraigada en el alma de los jóvenes desde que comenzaron a ser uno la referencia del otro, el apoyo en el crecimiento y la estabilidad emocional dentro de la vida caótica que les tocara vivir, era más notoria que nunca.**_

 _ **Sin Sam Dean no estaba completo, era una sombra de sí mismo.**_

Y aunque Sam había demostrado ser capaz de iniciar su propio camino hacia la independencia estaba totalmente seguro de que si creció con esa fuerza, con la firmeza de elegir cambiar una vida que no le gustaba y enfrentarse a su padre fue porque el chico sabía que para lo que necesitara podía contar con Dean.

-¡Eso, obviamente, no funciona aquí!-frustrado y tenso ante el recuerdo de Sam saltando a la jaula después de doblegar a Lucifer no contribuyó a calmar su temperamento por lo que se apartó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar alrededor del catre sin apartar los ojos de Sam, el sonido del whisky chapoteando en el vaso instó a Bobby a dar media vuelta y servirse un trago para sí mismo.

 _ **-"Si no puedes ganar, únete a él…otra vez…"-**_ pensó con amargura y se resignó a que pasaría por más momentos como éste si no encontraba alguna forma de ayudar a Sam para así recuperar a Dean.

No existía uno sin el otro, de eso no tenía duda, por lo que ajustándose la gorra con un suspiro resignado decidió volver a sus libros a tratar de encontrar una manera de detener al ángel descarriado sin tener que obligar a Dean a apartarse de su hermano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Buenooooo…*silbando bajito se retira***

 **Sí, jejeje, esto no terminó acá, prepárense que al menos dos capítulos más están en camino, y PROMETIDO esta vez no voy a tardar meses en volver y para que me quieran un poquito y vuelvan a leer mis historias una noticia que espero sea buena para todas**

 **La semana que viene empiezo a publicar otra!**

 **O acaso no les hace falta más brotherly love y menos Destiel por estas páginas? (y a mí me hace falta menos Castiel en la serie así que en el próximo fic ni siquiera lo voy a incluir,muahahahahhaha)**

 **Ejem, sorry ;) Ahora sí, después de mi risa malvada sólo me queda decir**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *please, no tiren granadas hasta que me explique* En fin, tiren, las merezco, desaparecí de nuevo y esos actos de aparente abandono tienen demasiados culpables, tantos, que si empiezo con las excusas puede llegar a ser un capítulo entero,jajajajja.**

 **Río para no llorar**

 **Amaba escribir estos fanfics, lo saben? Pero mis vaivenes emocionales y toooodoooo lo que tengo que hacer día a día me decían: dejá, no escribas más, para qué, no importa más, nadie va a ponerse mal si me voy, usá tu tiempo en otra cosa, etc, etc (mi parte emo se dedicaba a chantajearme mientras mi parte rebelde decía lo contrario*sí, lo sé, estoy un poco loca,jajajjaja*)**

 **Así que ha ganado la pulseada mi parte rebelde que es más del 70% de mi personalidad por lo que acá estoy y van a leer un capítulo que hace dos meses más o menos está casi terminado pero ese maldito casi me llevó dos meses sentarme a terminarlo, jajajajja, Se entendió? ;)**

 **Bueno, mejor vayamos a lo importante: ustedes.**

 **Si volví es por ustedes y la otra mitad por mí-para que negarlo,jajaja-me encanta escribir y, aunque no hayan dejado los reviews acostumbrados Inugami, Impalasammy, MabyDean, Sarah, SankripkeMile, GreeneyesSpn, Carolina, ItsPinku, maybissweetie12 sepan que las entiendo y que espero que no hayan abandonado la afición de leer fanfics (que tampoco voy a negarlo, es casi una obsesión para mí,jajajaj) Acá las espero, y para que se entusiasmen más, esta vez SÍ voy a dejar el prólogo de mi nueva historia que había prometido al final del capítulo pasado (de mi comentario,obvio, no del capi, jajajaj) Y hablando de él, para que no pierdan el hilo, les pido vuelvan a leerlo así entienden mejor.**

 **Gracias a todas y en especial a Cristina-amiga incondicional-y a Sav21 a la que le prometo un mail directo para agradecer comentarios y favoritos en mis otras historias. Un abrazo a ambas!**

 **P/D: No sé si todavía hace falta (porque todo el mundo lo sabe, snif) pero aclaro que los boys no son míos y que hago esto sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah *maldito disclaimer que no la dejan soñar a una***

 **P/D2: No tengo, tuve ni tendré beta (no consigo alguien loca como yo,jajajaj) por lo que todos los errores son míos.**

 **P/D3: En este capítulo hay un breve diálogo extraído del episodio 6x22 que salió al aire (mal traducido por cierto, jejej) pero lo demás es todo mío, muhahahhaah**

 **Enjoy it! Qué lo disfruten!**

 ***no me odien* "puppy eyes de Sammy insertar aquí"**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Horas había pasado desde que Bobby sabiamente había decidido retirarse del cuarto seguro sin volver a repetir esa propuesta las pocas veces que volvía a darle su apoyo al único que realmente le importaba en ese momento.

No le interesaba que el mundo estuviera en peligro de derrumbarse otra vez ni que él hacía horas que tenía el trasero pegado a esa silla, el vaso de whisky pegado a la mano, los ojos pegados en Sam, sintiéndose enfermo y cansado de no entender realmente que estaba pasando en la cabeza del chico. La magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo a su hermanito aumentaba sus deseos de volar en pedazos a Castiel porque le costaba tanto entender el daño que deliberadamente había provocado como comprender que estaría pasando dentro de la cabeza de su hermano.

 _ **Sólo sabía que el chico estaba en mal estado.**_

Supuso que la pared cayendo era comparable a una grave lesión en la cabeza, pupilas dilatadas, convulsiones y, si Sam estuviera despierto, probablemente estaría mareado y vomitando las tripas como en la peor borrachera de su vida. Dean tendría que estar despertándolo con frecuencia haciéndole preguntas tales como

¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quién soy yo?

 _ **Pero Sam no despertaba, estaba profundamente inconsciente y no respondía a ningún tipo de estimulación.**_

 _ **Y Dean lo había intentado todo.**_

Puso la radio a todo volumen cerca de los oídos de Sam, algunos cubos de hielo en la parte delantera de su camisa, cerca de su cuello y bajo sus brazos, le dio algunos golpecitos suaves en la cara e incluso intentó hacerle cosquillas en las plantas de los pies.

 _ **Él no consiguió nada.**_

Sam ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo se quedó allí como un cachorro gigante de peluche. Había hablado hasta quedarse ronco contándole anécdotas al azar de sus correrías por los bares, de recuerdos de la infancia, incluso de su padre y madre y su hermano seguía sin responder a su voz como tantas otras veces había sido lo primero que lo había atraído de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia cuando estaba enfermo o herido.

 _ **Y él siempre se había enorgullecido de eso.**_

Cuidar a Sam siempre fue su mayor prioridad y que el chico respondiera a su voz o a su toque desde los tiempos que aún andaba en pañales fue lo que había inculcado en su interior que él no estaba completo, que no era él mismo, sino cumplía su rol protector con Sam.

Por eso no podía dejar de mirarlo, de observar detenidamente el pecho de Sam sólo para asegurarse de que aún continuaba respirando o seguir poniendo una mano sobre su corazón para estar seguro de que el músculo aún latía con fuerza, de que aún continuaba trabajando.

Comprobando cada media hora al menos que las pupilas de Sam tuvieran alguna reacción. Y eso era lo que ponía más nervioso a Dean. Por segunda vez en aquella hora, deslizó suavemente el párpado de arriba y Sam siguió sin mirar nada. Inclinándose sobre él Dean iluminó con su lápiz óptico sólo para ver el hermoso color de ojos de su hermano casi fundidos y mezclados con esa dilatada pupila negra.

Y una vez más no reaccionaron. No hicieron nada, no registraron nada. No dolor. No placer. No oscuridad. No luz. No vida.

 _ **No había nada.**_

 _ **Los ojos de Sam estaban sin vida. No había nadie en casa.**_

Y esa reacción-o no reacción-a sus intentos de despertarlo era lo que hundía más profundamente la daga del dolor, la culpa y la impotencia en el desesperado hermano mayor.

Él estaba tan acostumbrado a ver tanta vida y emociones en los expresivos ojos de su hermanito que ver nada lo estaba hundiendo en la nada misma.

Frustrado más allá de las palabras Dean bajó nuevamente el párpado de Sam impulsando hacia abajo esa desazón y desesperación que le agarrotaba la garganta para que pudiera hacer uso de su voz.

-¿Dónde estás Sam? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está tu fuerza para salir por tu cuenta? Siempre la tuviste, no puedes fallarme justo ahora-Dean se inclinó de nuevo para rozar el cabello de Sam en ese reflejo de su infancia que siempre había calmado y anclado en la realidad al más chico en todas esas etapas difíciles y peligrosas de su vida-Tienes que venir de vuelta-le pidió el hermano mayor con tristeza mientras acariciaba con ternura la frente de Sam para luego ponerse de pie y servirse el enésimo trago de whisky en lo que iba del día, tragando su contenido de un solo golpe desesperado por empujar hacia abajo con su ardiente contenido el amargo sabor de la desesperación y la angustia fundidas permanentemente con esa bilis que ascendía por detrás de su garganta.

No había dado ni tres pasos hacia la pared cuando sin previo aviso Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gruñidos profundos brotaron de su garganta. Con los ojos cerrados y apretados fuertemente, su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló. El catre crujió bajo su peso confundiéndose el ruido con el estrépito del vaso de whisky que Dean dejó caer al duro suelo de la habitación de pánico, el vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos y esparciéndose como diamantes brillantes por todo el lugar en su prisa por correr al lado de su hermano.

-¡Sam!-exclamó con voz ahogada- ¡Sammy!-llamó más fuerte poniendo con rapidez una mano sobre el pecho del menor.

-Ghgggrgggr-Sam gruñó arqueándose bajo el peso de la mano de Dean.

-Hey-Dean apenas murmuró esa palabra, sin saber qué hacer o cómo ayudar, sus ojos muy abiertos y aterrados fijos en el rostro pálido de su hermanito no tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer algo más porque tan rápido como había empezado todo terminó y Sam se dejó caer como una muñeca de trapo en el colchón, la cabeza hacia un lado, mejilla comprimida sobre la almohada, silencioso e inmóvil como lo había estado segundos antes.

Dean miró a su hermano, aturdido y asustado. Si la tez de Sam estaba completamente blanca antes, era blanca como la nieve ahora.

Con una mano temblorosa pero suave giró la bamboleante cabeza hacia él.

-Vamos Sammy-su tono suavizado tanto como la mano que sostenía en la pálida mejilla, el profundo amor que sentía hacia el chico desde que tenía memoria volviéndolo cada vez más y más emocional-No me dejes solo, sigue luchando-le pidió mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el pecho de Sam comprobando su respiración otra vez.

 _ **Era poco profunda.**_

 _ **El corazón de Dean se hundió un poco más en el abismo de la desesperación.**_

 _ **¿Qué guerra mundial estaba en apogeo en el interior de su hermanito**_?

¿Dónde estaba el alma de Sam ahora? ¿Acaso todavía residía en su interior? ¿O había sido arrancada de su pecho una vez más, o peor aún, tragada entera por un horrible monstruo del infierno?

¿Estaba ese monstruo masticando a Sam, escupiendo a Sam mientras que él se sentó en la seguridad de la habitación de pánico, bebiendo whisky y escuchando música rock clásica?

-¡Maldita sea!-gruñó Dean. Él tendría que estar ahí, luchando junto a Sam. No podía hacer una mierda ahí donde estaba ahora.

Dean se estremeció con la fuerza de sus instintos protectores instándolo a hacer algo, cualquier cosa. No estaba en sus venas quedarse sin hacer nada viendo sufrir a Sam.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hermanito?-preguntó mientras colocaba dos dedos debajo de la garganta del chico sintiendo el rápido ritmo que latía debajo de ellos-Sammy-murmuró y sacudió la cabeza tristemente-Sea lo que sea…lo que diablos sea que instaló campamento dentro de tu cabeza-el joven hizo una pausa para pasar una mano en el cabello de Sam alisando el flequillo lejos de la cara mientras pensaba como decir lo que quería decir-Estoy aquí. De alguna manera…de cualquier forma…voy a sacarte de todo ese infierno debajo del que estás metido-Dean sacudió la cabeza maldiciéndose a sí mismo por la mala elección de las palabras nacidas de su propia impotencia.

 _ **¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?**_

 _ **Sam estaba muerto para este mundo. Todo lo que él podía hacer era sentarse. Sentarse y beber. Sentarse y hablar. Sentarse y esperar.**_

Dean se paró bruscamente del lado del catre y giró sobre sus pies a buscar otro vaso en la desordenada mesa que estaba detrás. Lo tomó, se sirvió una medida, se sentó y puso el vaso en sus labios pero no bebió, durante mucho tiempo se quedó así, quieto, sin decir una palabra, mirando fijamente a Sam y tratando de no pensar nada más moviendo un poco más cerca su silla al catre donde yacía Sam. Una sola idea fijándose en su mente con la misma fuerza que sentía en su corazón.

Su razón de luchar día a día siempre había sido la intensa necesidad de proteger a Sam, por él se levantaba en las mañanas desde que era un niño, y ese año con Lisa no había sido suficiente para que olvidara, el alcohol no había sido suficiente para que lo aceptara.

Él nunca iba a dejar de ser hermano mayor y proteger a su hermanito-aunque fuera la responsabilidad más difícil y ardua que le tocara vivir-era la razón por la que seguía conectado a la humanidad, la razón por la que todavía se sentía un humano y no una cáscara llena de culpas, alcohol y rencores.

Sintiendo esa firmeza, esa decisión llenar su pecho con algo parecido a la esperanza o a la fe se puso de pie dejando el vaso en la mesa y cruzó sus brazos al escuchar los pasos de Bobby volver hacia ellos.

 _ **Ya estaba listo, decidido de nuevo a ser el hermano mayor que nunca debió dejar de ser.**_

 _ **Ya nada ni nadie cambiaría la convicción que crecía en su interior.**_

-¿Algo?-preguntó Bobby entrando al cuarto seguro dando un vistazo al pálido semblante de ambos hermanos.

-No puedo quedarme sentado, Bobby. Debo ayudarlo-fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto el viejo puso un pie delante del catre de su hermano, descruzando sus brazos con energía y dando unos cuantos pasos de un lado a otro ya sintiéndose presto a lanzarse a la empresa que se le había ocurrido.

-Dean-el viejo cazador quiso cortar la diatriba que veía venir, sintiendo el impulso de rodar sus ojos por tercera vez en lo que iba del día sabiendo que el joven no se resignaba a quedarse sentado sin hacer nada pero sintiéndose apenado por tener que insistir nuevamente en el trabajo que tenían por hacer para evitar la estupidez que Castiel y Crowley iban a cometer.

-¡No sabemos qué está pasando en la cabeza de Sam!-exclamó el rubio ya desesperado por terminar con esa espera eterna por volver a ver a su hermanito de pie junto a él. El chico no se merecía nada de esto, había salvado al mundo y así era como le estaba pagando el ángel a quien había considerado amigo-¡Tengo que ayudarlo, meterme en sus sueños, algo!

-Sabes lo que hizo Cass-Bobby sabía que estaba entrando en un campo minado con ese comentario y lo que iba a decir pero no podía dejar de intentar alejar a Dean de la loca idea que sospechaba se le estaba ocurriendo-La represa en la cabeza de tu hermano es historia y el infierno se está liberando-continuó tragando el nudo que intentaba obstruir el paso de su voz maldiciendo en su mente a quien permitió que sus muchachos iban a tener que pasen por esto-¡No sabemos lo que sucede allí dentro!

-¡No me importa! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-la frustración y la desesperación en partes iguales se dejaron sentir tanto en la voz de Dean como en su postura, su cuerpo tenso, el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de caminar como león enjaulado era una bomba a punto de estallar y Bobby sabía que tenía que darle algo para mantener la cordura, cualquier cosa, un objetivo, un plan, algo, pero en ese momento lo único que podía decirle era lo que parecía lo único probable de lograr.

-Y lo haremos-su voz se elevó un tono mientras decía esas palabras, tratando de imprimirle la fuerza que no sentía, la esperanza que estaba perdiendo al ver a sus muchachos pasar por este calvario-Pero en este momento tenemos dieciséis horas hasta que abran el Purgatorio-prosiguió el sabio cazador tratando de no inmutarse de la mirada asesina del hermano mayor-Ya perdí a un hombre-dijo y la mirada de Dean de inmediato se dirigió a su hermano suavizándose con el dolor y el sentimiento de protección que creció en él al verlo inmóvil e indefenso-No puedo permitirme perder dos-concluyó el viejo y fue en ese momento cuando la resolución del rubio alcanzó toda su fuerza.

-"Y yo no puedo permitirme perder a Sammy. Nunca"-fue lo que pensó antes de erguirse en toda su estatura y con la determinación que venía de la mano con ser un Winchester se plantó delante de Bobby-Quiero la raíz del sueño…ahora mismo-su mirada fija en los ojos del cazador tenía la misma fiereza que el ronco tono de su voz, ese tono que Bobby había escuchado amedrentando a esos tontos que osaron cruzarse en el camino del protector hermano mayor e involuntariamente sintió un estremecimiento que no había sentido ni enfrentándose a la más temible criatura.

-"Diablos, sí que me estoy volviendo viejo y sentimental"-refunfuñó en su mente mientras apretaba los labios contando hasta diez para no darle un correctivo al cabeza dura insolente que tenía adelante sintiéndose más que dispuesto a admitir que ese estremecimiento tenía que ver más con la actitud rebelde de quien era como un hijo para él que con la advertencia de peligro que sintió al reconocer que esta vez la furia protectora del hermano mayor estaba dirigida a él-Está bien, idiota, como quieras, después no digas que no te lo advertí-y murmurando por lo bajo sobre los problemas que estos dos idiotas le causaron desde que aparecieron en su vida dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto seguro en busca de la raíz del sueño que habían guardado después del caso donde los chicos tuvieron que rescatarlo de su propio infierno culpable y sus tortuosos recuerdos-Si no fuera porque tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que abran el Purgatorio hace rato hubiera propuesto esto-se dijo mientras subía las escaleras sintiéndose aún más culpable de que no lo hiciera cuando el recuerdo de Dean llamándolo padre para sacarlo de esa pesadilla le apretó el corazón-¡Maldición! ¿A quién quiero engañar?-protestó mientras empujaba de una patada la puerta que lo conduciría al cuarto donde guardaba muchas de sus hierbas y pociones para hechizos-No quiero perder a ninguno de esos dos idiotas-murmuró mientras pensaba en el peligro que representaba que Dean entrara al mundo infernal en la cabeza de Sam-¡Castiel, maldito estúpido! ¡Vuelve y arregla esto!-exclamó con voz ronca.

Pero, tal como sospechaba, ningún batir de alas se escuchó cerca suyo y tirando con frustración su gorra contra los estantes se acercó al frasco donde se veía flotando en amarillento líquido esas raíces que Bella Talbot les había conseguido, tomó el recipiente, levantó su gorra del piso y sin sacudirla siquiera la puso sobre su cabeza de nuevo mientras retomaba el camino de regreso al cuarto seguro no asombrándose a la vista que llenaron sus ojos cuando al llegar Dean estaba en la misma posición donde lo había dejado, firme, decidido y con todos sus sentidos protectores activados a la máxima potencia.

A pesar de saber que era prácticamente una tarea destinada al fracaso tratar con Dean en el modo hermano mayor decidido volvió a intentarlo a pesar de que lo primero que hizo el rubio fue tomar el frasco de sus manos y llevarlo hacia la mesa para comenzar a preparar el brebaje.

-Al fin-fue lo único que dijo el mayor de los Winchester un poco arrepentido por el tono amenazante que había empleado para lograr lo que quería pero sin demasiado remordimiento como para que le impidiera cumplir la misión que había resuelto.

 _ **Rescatar a Sam de su propio cerebro podría ser una tarea imposible pero él no sería su hermano mayor si al menos no lo intentaba.**_

-Tienes que considerar lo que esto le haría a Sam-intentó interceder nuevamente en el loco plan de Dean mientras lo observaba cortar con suavidad un mechón de cabello de Sam y echarlo en la repulsiva mezcla-De todas las personas que conozco Sam es la que más protege su privacidad…

-Ésa es la menor de mis preocupaciones, Bobby-lo cortó secamente Dean-El chico no oculta nada de mí, al menos no ahora-agregó emitiendo un gruñido de frustración por otros ingratos momentos de los que ni quería acordarse pero que sabía siempre estarían ahí dando vueltas-Conozco todos sus pequeños sucios secretos-dijo enarcando las cejas y con un tono más bromista al que el viejo respondió con un resoplido-Además, él ya vio el interior de mi cabeza-y tan rápido como un relámpago antecede a un trueno el tono de broma fue reemplazado por uno más serio y determinado-Necesito hacer esto Bobby, y no puedes impedirlo.

El viejo cazador suspiró de nuevo mientras meneaba la cabeza. Sabía que era una misión imposible intentar alejar a Dean de la idea si él creía que con eso podía hacer algo para proteger a Sam pero él temía que el infierno derrumbándose en la cabeza de Sam resucitara recuerdos enterrados del propio infierno de Dean y los perdiera a los dos.

-No es demasiado lo que podrás estar en la cabeza de tu hermano-terció nuevamente el viejo-Sabes tan bien como yo que una raíz pequeña pequeños resultados y esas dos eran las únicas que quedaban.

-No importa, dure lo que dure, tengo que intentarlo-reafirmó con fiereza y determinación en su voz-Es mi hermanito y no sería su hermano mayor si no hago lo que sea por defenderlo y no voy a ir a ninguna parte lejos de él sino lo hago-aseguró nuevamente en pocos minutos algo que ya le había dicho al cazador cuando le pidió la raíz del sueño por primera vez mientras arrastraba el colchón viejo que estaba apoyado en la pared del cuarto seguro apenas aliviado de que con este movimiento Bobby no había alcanzado a ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas con la sola idea de dejar a Sam solo para ir detrás de Castiel y detener sus estúpidos planes y su equivocada alianza.

En pocos pasos llegó nuevamente junto al catre donde estaba Sam y lo colocó lo más cerca que pudo, se quitó la chaqueta y después de considerar brevemente la idea de comer algo antes de tomar ese líquido asqueroso, pensando que entre tanto whisky y sustos no tenía nada en su estómago, lanzó la idea a un lado junto con su celular.

La comida no estaba en su mente ahora mismo.

 _ **Sam estaba en su mente y lo que la mente de su hermano le estaba haciendo a sí mismo.**_

Extendiendo su mano después de arrodillarse en el colchón junto a Sam tomó la mano fría y pálida en la suya sin importarle la asombrada vista que seguramente su padre sustituto tendría justo en ese momento fija en ellos.

-Aguanta ahí Sammy-le dijo suavemente mientras su pulgar rozaba la mano de su hermano haciendo que lágrimas asomen a la mirada cautiva del viejo cazador quien por más que quería no podía apartar la vista de esa escena fraternal que era una más de las tantas que había visto y que había provocado que amara a esos niños desde el momento en que los viera. Al menos, ese amor nunca había cambiado, pese a quien le pese, y se consideraba más que afortunado de ser uno de los pocos-sino el único-que había sido invitado a presenciar ese lazo inquebrantable-Tu hermano mayor está en camino-escuchó decir al rubio con firmeza y esa expresión interrumpió sus pensamientos regalándole una sonrisa de esperanza y alivio, no sólo por oír la certeza en la voz de Dean que prometía hacer lo que fuera necesario para traer al menor de vuelta sino que por primera vez desde que comenzara todo este lío sintió que si había una posibilidad de que Sam volviera con ellos, sería por Dean.

Y si Sam todavía estaba en condiciones de luchar sería para Dean por quien lo haría.

 _ **Y si eso no hacía que estuviera malditamente orgulloso de la hermandad de esos chicos no sabía que lo haría.**_

Sin nada más que agregar-ni nada menos-Dean tendió la mano pidiendo en silencio el vaso que Bobby sostenía en sus manos mientras esperaba que el mayor de los hermanos terminara de prepararse y, todavía enmudecido por el nudo en la garganta como cortesía de la escena fraterna, sólo atinó a entregar el vaso maldiciéndose por lo bajo por haberse vuelto así de blando y no poder decir ni una palabra de apoyo.

-Nos vemos viejo-dijo Dean con una sonrisa torcida consciente de que la mirada que el hombre parado frente a él le estaba dando estaba llena de todo ese apoyo paterno que necesitó durante mucho tiempo por lo que, estando seguro de que nada más iba a poder salir de su boca sin sonar una niñita a punto de lloriquear, le guiñó un ojo antes de beber de un solo trago el extraño brebaje del sueño.

Y antes de que Bobby tuviera tiempo de parpadear o tan siquiera darle una respuesta Dean cayó hacia atrás rebotando pesadamente en el viejo colchón antes de que su cabeza girara en dirección a Sam y quedara completamente quieto.

 **Ejem…clifhanger por acá (Y POR LAS DUDAS ACLARO: que ahora empieza el universo alternativo!) O sea que esto no pasó en el capítulo ni aproximadamente (lo demás tampoco,jejejej, pero a esas las llamamos escenas no filmadas porque no les alcanzó el tiempo, jajajaj.**

 **En fin, que tuviera que llegar a este momento fue lo que ha conseguido que este capítulo sea la mitad de corto de lo que anteriormente estuve escribiendo, pero, como decía, varias cosas han cambiado y ahora voy a tratar de cumplir aunque deba castigarme con menos series o menos lectura (de las pocas cosas que hago con mi tiempo libre, eso ya lo había dicho, ser madre, ama de casa, maestra, trabajar, limpiar, comprar, acomodar, etc, me saca todos esos minutos preciosos que tenía cuando no trabajaba tanto, jejejeje)**

 **En fin, sin trabajo no hay comida, y sin crianza no hay hijo (wtf? Jjajajaj) así que a no quejarse y administrar mejor esos ratos libres, necesito que me obliguen, me hostiguen, me amenacen, me alaben, lo que sea necesario en los lindos reviews que pueden dejar al pie de la página (jejejej,la chantajista es parte de mi personalidad malvada, tenía que volver jjajajaj) así que ya lo saben, faltan dos capítulos y llegamos al final.**

 **Y para que no desesperen/mos con el hiatus más largo del mundo vayan a leer mi nueva historia I´d die for you que acabo de publicar hoy mismo arriesgándome a terminar en un loquero pero arriesgándome al fin porque así retomo el ritmo de escritura que me ha causado lindas experiencias, desahogos emocionales y de traumas de temporadas actuales y pasadas además de que me permitió conocer hermosas personas a las que hoy puedo llamar amigas.**

 **Besos a todas y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
